Je ne voulais pas
by misaya67
Summary: Le trio revient à Poudlard pour la septième année. Drago et quelques serpentards aussi. Je ne sais pas absolument pas quoi vous mettre ici pour vous donner envie de lire alors le mieux c'est d'essayer !
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! _

_Oui, je sais, je me disperse, mais que voulez-vous, mon esprit foisonne d'idées en ce moment et je ne peux m'empêcher de commencer de nouvelles fics sans avoir terminer les précédentes. Pour ceux qui suivraient "cap ou pas cap ?", rassurez-vous la suite est en cours d'écriture, mais j'ai eu cette idée sur l'univers de HP et il a fallu que je me libère l'esprit._

_Voici donc cette nouvelle histoire, qui sera particulière pour moi pour trois choses :_

_1. Je n'ai jamais encore écrit sur ce pairing que j'affectionne beaucoup depuis quelques temps._

_2. Je vais essayer de construire des chapitres plus longs, plus détaillés, et j'espère surtout ne pas perdre en qualité. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je pars de travers..._

_3. Je n'ai pas encore écrit grand chose de plus que ce premier chapitre alors que d'habitude je ne poste que lorsque que j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Mais là, j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir votre avis !_

_J'espère donc que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire. Elle ne va bien sûr pas révolutionner le genre, les personnages et l'histoire sur laquelle je me base appartiennent en exclusivité à JKR._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

-« M. Malfoy,

Suite à votre courrier, et après d'âpres discussions avec le corps professoral, il a été convenu que vous pourriez revenir à Poudlard cette année pour accomplir votre septième année et passer vos ASPICS.

Toutefois, aux vus des événements des précédentes années, votre statut de Préfet et de capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich vous sont retirés, ainsi que les privilèges qui y sont associés.

Vous êtes donc convié à vous présenter sur le quai 9 ¾ de King Cross le 1er Septembre prochain et de vous faire connaître auprès d'un des Préfets qui patrouillera dans le train.

Salutations,

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard. »

Drago referma la lettre et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir retourner à Poudlard cette année finalement. Pas tant qu'il veuille véritablement se retrouver dans le contexte scolaire qu'il avait quitté plus d'un an auparavant, mais il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité. Après la chute de Voldemort, et le passage de sa famille devant la cour du Magenmagot, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'envisager son avenir et il avait rapidement réalisé que celui-ci était plutôt précaire. Son nom avait été bafoué, trainé dans la boue. La fortune Malfoy leur avait été enlevée, seul le manoir leur était resté et Lucius et Narcissa contraint à travailler. Et face à leurs difficultés à trouver des personnes susceptibles de leur accorder leur confiance, Drago avait fait un rapide examen de conscience. Il fallait qu'il passe ses ASPICS pour augmenter ses chances dans le monde professionnel et aider ses parents. Lucius tournait en rond dans le manoir, son statut d'ex-mangemort bien trop ancré en lui pour qu'il trouve un emploi facilement. Narcissa, quant à elle, avait eu moins de difficultés que son époux, Potter ayant témoigné en sa faveur lors du procès, et œuvrait désormais comme vendeuse dans un magasin du Chemin de Traverse et se satisfaisait de cette vie, heureuse que sa famille soit en sécurité.

Alors oui, Drago comptait bien passer ses ASPICS et les décrocher haut la main. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement que ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours. Il avait appris par les journaux, comme toute la population sorcière, que Potty et ses amis feraient également leur rentrée à Poudlard. Il y avait donc fort à parier que tous les élèves de son ancienne promotion se retrouveraient cette année, et il savait qu'il allait morfler. Il n'avait pas le choix, il faudrait qu'il tienne.

Il se retrouva donc ce 1er Septembre 1998 sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, tentant par tous les moyens de se fondre dans la masse, se faisant le plus discret possible. Bien sûr, sa tignasse blonde ne passait pas inaperçue et grand nombre d'élèves et de parents le dévisageaient ou l'insultaient lorsqu'il passait à proximité d'eux mais il s'en moquait. Il devait rejoindre le train, se trouver un wagon et prendre son mal en patience. Il fit un détour pour contourner un attroupement de mèches rousses, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi toutes les personnes qui cherchaient à voir Potter, lui serrer la main, le remercier. Encore. Lorsqu'enfin, il pénétra dans le train, il s'installa dans le premier wagon qu'il trouva, ferma le store et après avoir mis sa malle dans le porte-bagage au-dessus de lui, il s'assit, un livre dans les mains. A peine quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter légèrement. Il se retrouva en moins d'une seconde debout, sa baguette levée à hauteur de torse, prêt à se défendre face à l'importun.

- Je voulais juste…

Une tête familière passa dans l'entrebâillement et la bouche se figea en un « oh » des plus expressifs.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là.

- Moi non plus, Blaise.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent encore un moment, avant que Blaise, qui ne cessait de se faire bousculer vu qu'il était encore à moitié dans l'allée, entre totalement dans le compartiment. Drago se réinstalla sur la banquette pendant que Blaise chargeait sa malle à côté de celle de l'ancien Préfet. Puis ce fut le silence. Pas un de ces silence lourd ou pesant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir pourquoi l'autre était là. D'un geste finalement, Blaise enleva le store qui les dissimulait aux yeux des autres. Puis regarda son comparse, avec l'air de dire « puisque tu as voulu revenir, assume-le ». Ils sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent le train s'ébranler et prendre progressivement de la vitesse. Sur le quai, bon nombre de parents agitaient leurs mains pour dire au revoir à leurs enfants. Ils pouvaient bien les laisser partir désormais, plus rien ne viendrait troubler l'ordre pendant un moment. Dès que le train fut sorti de Londres, Drago se remit à lire, Blaise scrutant le paysage d'un air blasé. Le voyage durait depuis près de trois heures quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Drago releva les yeux de son livre, examina les nouveaux venus, puis, comme si de rien n'était, reprit son occupation. Blaise n'avait même pas détourné le regard de sa contemplation de la campagne anglaise.

- Eh les gars, vous avez vu ce qu'on a là ! Déclara un petit blond de sixième – non de septième – année, corrigea mentalement Drago.

- On est arrivé dans la fosse aux serpents, jubila un autre.

Le groupe d'adolescents les insultèrent quelques secondes encore avant que Blaise et Drago ne firent mine de se lever, la main dans la poche prêts à sortir leurs baguettes respectives. De toute évidence, les plus jeunes cherchaient la bagarre et même s'ils n'étaient pas revenus pour ça, les Serpentards n'étaient pas prêts à se laisser faire.

...

- Ca suffit maintenant !

Sa voix avait résonné clairement dans chaque compartiment du wagon où il se trouvait. Le Poudlard Express filait à allure régulière à travers les paysages encore verdoyants. En tant que préfet, Ronald Weasley arpentait d'un pas sûr les allées, vérifiant que personne ne chahutait trop, éteignant par sa simple présence les velléités naissantes. Il venait à peine de pénétrer dans ce wagon qu'il avait immédiatement vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un groupe de septième 1 - exceptionnellement, sa promotion avait été désignée sous le nom de septième 2 – composé de quelques Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles, s'était regroupé au centre de l'allée et fixait d'un air mauvais un point sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il constata que ce n'était pas un point mais un élève que tous fixaient. Et pas n'importe quel élève. Drago Malfoy.

- T'aimes avoir des marques hein, Malfoy? T'en fait pas, on va t'en faire pleins d'autres que tu pourras admirer à loisir…

- Tiens, salut Ron, déclara un ancien membre de l'AD appartenant aux Serdaigles en voyant le préfet des Gryffondors arriver face à lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

- Ce traitre s'est imaginé pouvoir revenir en toute impunité, on lui montre juste ce qu'il en coûte d'être un Mangemort par ici.

- Chien galeux, beugla le Serpentard tandis que l'autre élève s'empressait de lui appliquer la pointe de sa baguette totalement rougie sur la joue.

Malfoy poussa un juron en tentant de supporter la douleur du mieux possible, mais il ne pu au final retenir le gémissement de souffrance qui lui échappa en sentant sa chair se consumer progressivement. Il ne pouvait fuir, ne pouvait faire un mouvement. Plusieurs élèves leur étaient tombés dessus sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Et trop en colère aussi. Si son condisciple de Serpentard avait réussi à s'échapper, il n'en avait pas été de même pour lui. Deux des joueurs de l'équipe de Quiddich de Poufsouffles l'avait immobilisé au sol tandis qu'un autre - un Serdaigle - s'appliquait à lui passer sa baguette rougie comme un fer chauffé à blanc sur les bras, le torse et le visage, sous les regards réjouis des autres qui assistaient à la scène. Et voilà que cette satanée belette débarquait pour assister à son calvaire. La gloire Weasley, celui qui avait accompagné le balafré dans les pires tourments et qui s'en était sorti avec une renommée qu'il n'aurait jamais du connaître.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Gronda Ron. Vous n'êtes pas mieux qu'eux… On aurait pu penser qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé en mai, vous auriez compris… Tout le monde dans son compartiment, ou les sabliers afficheront pour une fois des scores négatifs le jour même de la rentrée.

Tous parurent s'offusquer par la menace, mais la réputation de Ron était telle désormais que personne n'osa répliquer. Après tout, il avait combattu en première ligne, il était préfet et surtout il était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Cela suffisait pour qu'on l'écoute et lui obéisse un minimum. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent quittés l'allée centrale, il se tourna vers Malfoy qui s'était entre temps relevé.

- C'est bon, Wealsey, t'es content d'avoir joué les sauveurs ! Cracha t-il après avoir essuyé d'un revers de manche sa lèvre qui saignait.

- La prochaine fois, je peux te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, si c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, juste assez longtemps pour laisser Hermione arriver en courant derrière Blaise Zabini.

- Ca va Dray ? Demanda le métisse en s'arrêtant devant son ami.

- Ouais, c'est bon.

- Heureusement que tu étais là Ron, acquiesça la préfète en chef, Blaise m'a dit que…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as été raconter à cette… Cette… Cette ? Drago bégayait, bloquant sur certains mots.

- Viens, le coupa Blaise en l'attirant dans le compartiment le plus proche, désirant l'éloigner le plus possible des Gryffondors avant que des paroles malencontreuses ne lui échappent.

- On ne peut pas les laisser sans surveillance, Ron. Ce qui s'est produit est l'exemple même de ce dont les professeurs nous ont mis en garde dans les lettres que l'on a reçues cet été.

- Je sais Mione, la guerre n'est pas encore finie, marmonna t-il en soupirant. Continue ta ronde, je m'en occupe.

Il pénétra à son tour dans le compartiment et s'installa à côté de la porte coulissante, prêt à intervenir en cas de grabuge. Il adressa un regard noir aux deux autres qui n'étaient visiblement pas très ravis de son incursion dans leur lieu de retranchement. Intelligents comme ils étaient tous les deux, ils devaient bien comprendre qu'il faisait ça pour eux, par Merlin !

- Je peux rester avec vous ? Demanda une petite voix en pénétrant dans le wagon.

- Pansy ! S'exclama Blaise en l'attirant à lui.

- Bonjour Blaise, bonjour Drago. Weasley, termina t-elle avec un hochement de tête en direction du rouquin.

Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de mots tous les quatre, chacun se perdant dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées. Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit le magnifique château qui abritait l'école apparaître au loin. Il savait que le retour à Poudlard des anciens Serpentards ne se ferait pas facilement. Ils en avaient longuement parlé avec Hermione, Ginny et Harry après que la Directrice McGonagall leur ait expliqué que certains Serpentards avaient émis le souhait de terminer leur scolarité. Harry et Hermione soutenaient que l'acclimatation (un mot d'Hermione) serait peut être un peu difficile au début, mais qu'il suffisait qu'ils y mettent du leur, entretenant des relations relativement cordiales avec les vert et argent, pour que le reste de l'école suive. Ginny avait obtempéré, puisque Harry le souhaitait ainsi. Ron, quant à lui, avait paru sceptique mais c'était finalement rallié à l'avis général, même si intérieurement, il se doutait que les tensions ne disparaitraient pas juste parce que quelques élèves faisaient tout pour que ça marche. Même si c'était les plus populaires. Mais puisque ses deux meilleurs amis voulaient tenter le coup, il n'allait pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augures. En attendant, il se retrouvait à veiller sur les Serpentards et cela ne l'amusait absolument pas. Dire que Hermione avait dû retrouver leurs amis dans leur wagon à l'heure qu'il était.

...

Un silence pesant planait dans le wagon lorsque Hermione ouvrit la porte. Drago et Blaise étaient tout contre la vitre, l'un n'ayant pas lâché son livre des yeux, l'autre discutant silencieusement par regards interposés avec Pansy assise à côté du blond. Ron, le plus proche de la sortie, faisait tourner sa baguette dans sa main, l'air totalement ailleurs. Hermione s'installa entre Blaise et lui et posa sa main gracile sur la sienne, lui faisant stopper son geste.

- Mione…

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seul ici, murmura t-elle tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

Il lui sourit tendrement et haussa les épaules. De son pouce, il caressa le dos de la main de sa petite amie. Hermione, se sentant observée, détacha son regard de Ron et chercha la personne qui la fixait. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Pansy, face à elle, dardait son regard sur leurs mains enlacées. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune femme offrit à la Préfète en chef un sourire timide, mais relativement sincère. Hermione acquiesça, lui renvoyant son sourire. Elle se permit alors de détailler un peu plus attentivement les deux autres garçons. Ils ne portaient pas leurs masques de froideur qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle les trouvait presque… abordables, bien qu'ils fassent mine de ne pas remarquer sa présence.

- Ecoutez, tous les trois, commença t-elle. Je sais que votre retour à l'école va être difficile. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure risque malheureusement de se reproduire. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux pour nous tous de faire table rase du passé et si nous entretenons des relations tout du moins polies, cela devrait simplifier bien des choses.

Elle chercha sur leurs visages la moindre trace d'acceptation, tout au moins de réaction, mais seule Pansy avait l'air d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce en quoi elle s'était lourdement trompée.

- Si tu crois que je vais copiner avec Potty et sa bande juste pour éviter de me faire tabasser, tu te goures royalement Granger.

Drago avait dit cela d'un ton neutre, sans même interrompre sa lecture, même si intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette fille pour vouloir lui dicter sa conduite ? Et surtout lui demander d'être courtois, sympa, et j'en passe, avec le balafré et la belette ? Ou les autres Gryffondors ? Il était prêt à subir moqueries et autres vexations, même quelques coups puisqu'il les jugeait plutôt mérités, mais ce qu'elle proposait, il en était hors de question ! Dusse t-on le menacer à grand renfort de Doloris… Revenir et faire amende honorable, ok, mais le reste, par Merlin, pas question !

- Dray, tu devrais peut être y réfléchir…

- Ne me dis pas que tu serais prêt à le faire, Zabini ?

Il n'y avait plus aucun calme dans sa voix. Juste le fait qu'il ait utilisé le nom de famille de Blaise plutôt que son prénom trahissait un énervement grandissant. Il avait d'ailleurs refermé son livre en un claquement sourd et semblait prêt à imploser. Oublié le masque de neutralité des Malfoy. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, la main de la jeune femme un peu crispée dans celle de son compagnon face à l'étendue de la colère du Serpentard.

- Ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée, tenta d'argumenter sans succès Pansy.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans le compartiment tandis que tous attendaient une nouvelle explosion. Qui ne vint pas. Drago se tourna vers la vitre, marmonnant un vague « faites comme ça vous chante, après tout ! » et se mura totalement. Ron, que cette réaction agaçait prodigieusement, ne pu retenir un commentaire.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi, vraiment ? Je reconnais que vous avez l'air de vouloir faire des efforts tous les deux, argua t-il en direction de Pansy et Blaise, mais franchement, je ne suis même pas surpris par la réaction de cet imbécile de vendu de Malfoy !

- Qui traites-tu d'imbécile et de vendu ? Cria Drago en bondissant sur ses pieds, la baguette levée et tournée vers Ron. Tu ne sais rien… Tu ne sais rien du tout, alors fermes-là ! Hurla t-il enfin, les yeux exorbités et brillants d'un éclat de pure colère.

- Viens Mione ! Qu'il se débrouille avec les autres élèves, j'en ai plus rien à faire.

Il attrapa la main de la Préfète en chef et sortit précipitamment du compartiment et du wagon. Il avait suffisamment donné avec ce prétentieux et abruti de Malfoy. Qu'on ne lui en demande pas plus !

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser. C'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre aussi long, j'espère ne m'être trop mélangé les pinceaux !_

_A très vite !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut !_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour vos conseils. J'ai modifié ce qu'il y avait à modifier (d'ailleurs, merci jessica pour ta review et pour avoir pointé ce détail où je me suis lamentablement plantée...d'une année ! Le pire, c'est que je le sais en plus !) et prit en compte vos remarques. _

_Pour information, oui, je sais, on a dû mal à envisager que ces deux-là puissent se rapprocher dans la façon où j'expose leurs sentiments actuels, et cette impression va sûrement se renforcer durant les 2 à 3 chapitres suivants, qui vont être énormément axés sur la relation Ron / Hermione. C'est volontaire, ce n'est pas une arreur de ma part, mais comme il est impossible pour moi d'envisager un revirement de situation sans une justification réelle, je me dois d'exposer leur relation avant de développer celle qui me tient à coeur. J'espère en tout cas que ça ne vous fera pas fuir et que vous continuerez la lecture de cette fic._

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : ca y est, je n'ai plus internet. Je profite d'une pause au boulot pour poster ce chapitre et celui de "Cap ou pas cap" et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me reconnecter avant le 7 mars. J'aurai au moins le temps d'écrire donc les chapitres suivants arriveront plus vite à partir de cette date ! Et vous pouvez quand même me laisser des reviews, je serai ravie de les découvrir à mon retour !_

* * *

- Ron… Ron !

Hermione l'appelait doucement sans qu'il ne daigne répondre ou ne serait-ce que la lâcher. Cela faisait deux wagons qu'elle trottinait derrière lui, qui avançait à grandes enjambées vers l'arrière du train où les Gryffondors avaient élu domicile pour le voyage. Et qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas l'écouter.

- Ron ! … Ronald Bilius Weasley !

- Quoi ? Grogna t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face, arrêtant ainsi sa progression rapide.

- Tu me fais mal, Ron !

Il la lâcha et contempla un moment les traces rougies de ses doigts sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme.

- Désolé Mione, s'excusa t-il, soudain penaud.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Le fustigea t-elle, tandis que les élèves des compartiments alentours ouvraient les portes pour mieux entendre. C'était notre rôle que de les aider, c'est à nous de faire le premier pas !

- Et tu l'as fait ! Reprit-il hargneusement. Vois le résultat ! Je vous l'ai répété tout l'été, mais vous n'avez rien voulu entendre !

- Ils ne sont pas si mauvais que tu le crois ! Répliqua t-elle, haussant encore plus la voix, si tant est que ce soit possible. Ils ont été déclarés non coupables, trop jeunes et trop influençables… Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. S'ils veulent se racheter et faire des efforts, nous n'avons pas le droit de le leur refuser !

- Les autres peut être, mais lui… Sûrement pas !... As-tu déjà oublié tout ce qu'il a fait ?... L'agression sur Katie Bell, l'attaque de Poudlard en sixième année,… ! Les années passées à nous insulter, toi, moi… ! Tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry ! Par Merlin, Hermione, même s'il ne l'a pas achevé lui-même, il est responsable de la mort de Dumbledore parce qu'il les a laissé entrer et tu lui trouves encore des excuses !

Ron reprit son chemin et tous les élèves retournèrent en vitesse dans leurs compartiments respectifs, peu désireux de se trouver sur son chemin et de risquer sa colère. Hermione se lança à sa poursuite et dû courir pour le rejoindre. Elle le bouscula finalement, passant devant lui et lui fit face.

- Je ne lui trouve pas d'excuses…Il n'en a aucune pour ce qu'il a fait par le passé, et Dumbledore avait programmé sa mort lui-même, ne l'oublie pas. Mais la guerre est finie Ron, et s'il faut que je sympathise avec Malfoy pour maintenir la paix, pour que personne n'ait à endurer de nouveau tout ce que nous avons vécu… Alors oui, je le ferais.

Le ton de sa voix était calme désormais et toute trace de colère l'avait quittée. Elle savait dès le départ que les Weasley seraient probablement parmi les plus difficiles à convaincre. Mais contrairement à Ginny qui s'apaisait au contact de Harry et était prête à faire des efforts, Ron se barricadait derrière ses ressentiments et se refusait à envisager les choses sous un angle différent. Et lorsqu'elle intervenait, cherchant à lui faire entendre raison, il se braquait encore plus.

- Ok, déclara t-il finalement. Je ferais un effort puisque tu y tiens tant… Avec Parkinson, Zabini, Nott et Bullstrode. Mais pas avec lui. Jamais !

Il s'éloigna de nouveau mais cette fois, elle ne chercha pas à le retenir. De toute manière, aux vues des paysages qui défilaient derrière les vitres, le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Il devait encore se changer et elle savait donc qu'elle le retrouverait bientôt dans le compartiment.

...

L'arrivée en gare de Pré-au-Lard avait été pour grand nombre d'élèves source de joie et de tristesse mélangées. Les souvenirs de la bataille qui avait fait rage étaient encore très présents en chacun d'eux mais la joie de retrouver ce lieu cher à leurs cœurs, leur école, ne pouvait être totalement ébranlée.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondors, accompagné de Luna Lovegood, s'avança en direction des carrosses en rigolant des pitreries de Seamus. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés la parole depuis qu'ils étaient revenus auprès de leurs amis et Harry soupçonnait une nouvelle dispute. Ce qui n'était finalement pas très étonnant pour qui les connaissait. Ils rejoignirent rapidement les autres élèves qui attendaient de prendre leur place dans les carrosses, quand les premiers de la file étouffèrent un cri de surprise. Il s'agissait de deux filles de Pouffsoufles qui semblaient aussi surprises qu'horrifiées par ce qu'elles voyaient. Se décalant un peu, Harry prit conscience de ce qui les avait mises dans cet état.

- Ce ne sont que des sombrals, déclara t-il en s'approchant d'un des animaux qui se laissa flatter l'encolure.

- Mais il n'y a jamais eu d'animaux pour tirer les carrosses, déclara l'une des deux filles.

Il était clair que seuls les personnes qui avaient participées à la bataille pouvaient voir les sombrals, à peine une vingtaine d'entre les élèves présents à ce moment-là, mais Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était déjà 20 de trop. Les autres se questionnaient entre eux, se demandant de quoi pouvaient bien parler leurs ainés. Ron lui-même ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des créatures qui l'avaient conduit au Ministère de la Magie plus de deux ans auparavant. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami, caressa du bout des doigts l'animal, puis se tourna vers les autres.

- On va pas rester là toute la nuit non plus, déclara t-il finalement en montant dans l'un des carrosses. Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais moi j'ai faim et j'ai pas envie de louper le festin de rentrée !

La plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire, Hermione y comprit, et c'est avec un peu de bonne humeur retrouvée que le convoi se mit en marche. Il ne leur fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre les grandes portes du château et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que les élèves les plus âgés retrouvèrent leur école. Entière. Reconstruite. Et encore pus belle que dans leurs souvenirs. Ils l'admirèrent un moment, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, puis se dirigèrent en silence vers la Grande Salle, presque religieusement. Cette dernière avait été décorée avec faste, de grands cierges volant au-dessus des têtes, des guirlandes et des étoiles filantes parcourant le ciel d'un bleu-noir profond. Qu'il était bon de se retrouver dans cette ambiance familière après les événements des derniers mois.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous installés à leurs tables respectives, le professeur Flitwick, nommé directeur adjoint par la Directrice elle-même, s'avança entre les deux tables centrales, suivi par une cohorte de petits nouveaux, qui semblaient à la fois fascinés et apeurés.

- On avait vraiment l'air aussi pathétique ? Questionna Ron en un murmure en se tournant vers Harry.

- Probablement, répondit son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire.

Ils se turent de nouveau lorsque le professeur de Sortilèges posa sur le traditionnel tabouret le Choixpeau Magique. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement et lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, que le silence se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, une large fente apparue et il entonna sa chanson.

_Au commencement du commencement_

_Quand Poudlard n'était encore qu'une enfant_

_Ses quatres pères et mères_

_Avaient de quoi être fiers._

_Par centaines, des enfants arrivèrent_

_Soucieux d'apprendre et de se parfaire._

_Mais rapidement chaque parent_

_Privilégia des atouts différents._

_Sous l'étendard de Gryffondor, en premier,_

_Se réunirent ceux dont le courage était coutumier._

_Sous le drapeau de Poufsouffles, le travail et la rigueur_

_Pour chacun vivaient leurs plus belles heures._

_Sous la couronne de Serdaigle se rassemblèrent les intellectuels, _

_Ceux pour qui la connaissance était un met perpétuel._

_Sous la bannière de Serpentard se dressèrent enfin_

_Ceux pour qui la ruse et l'ambition étaient le moyen de parvenir à leurs fins._

_Et bien qu'à l'aube de la mort,_

_Leur décision comptait encore,_

_Il leur fallu faire le choix _

_D'un héritier pour faire entendre leurs voix._

_Pour ce faire, ils m'affublèrent_

_D'un esprit et d'un fort caractère_

_Et depuis ce jour je répartis_

_Les nouveaux venus dans leur fratrie._

_Ne croyez pas que je m'arrête_

_Dans mon propos sans queue ni tête_

_Car il me faut encore vous dire_

_Que le plus beau reste à venir._

_Maintenant que la paix est revenue,_

_Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus,_

_Vous devez apprendre à vous connaître,_

_Sans quoi le malheur pourrait renaître._

_Par l'amitié et la compréhension,_

_Par l'amour et la raison,_

_Sachez gommer les souffrances et le passé,_

_Sachez réunir les 4 maisons et créez_

_Par vos actions un lien indestructible et tenace._

_Et maintenant, à la répartition faites place !_

Le choixpeau termina sa chanson sous les applaudissements et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de répliquer qu'il avait encore une fois parfaitement lu dans les cœurs de chacun et que son raisonnement était le bon. Ron soupira et lorsqu'il détourna les yeux de la jeune femme assise en face de lui, il fut surpris de croiser le regard neutre que Malfoy posait sur lui, assis deux tables derrière elle. Ils se fixèrent un bon moment, agacement contre indifférence, et ne prirent même pas garde à la répartition. Ils ne se détournèrent que lorsqu'une multitude de plats apparurent instantanément sur la table. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu fléchir avant, mais leurs estomacs qui criaient famine leur firent renoncer à leur joute silencieuse.

...

- Où vas-tu Ron ?

- Ben, je rentre à la tour avec Harry. Pourquoi ?

- Ron… Tu sais bien que les préfets doivent accompagner les première années, le réprimanda Hermione.

- Mais Mione, la supplia t-il. Il y a tellement de préfets cette année, je peux bien en être dispensé ! Tenta t-il en essayant de l'amadouer.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu me fais ces yeux là que je vais céder, répliqua t-elle un peu sèchement, toute trace de leur dispute n'ayant pas totalement disparue. Et justement, puisqu'il y a beaucoup de préfets cette année, il sera beaucoup plus simple de faire respecter un peu de discipline.

- Et toi, tu vas où ? Demanda t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

- Le professeur McGonagall a demandé à voir les préfets en chef après le repas, affirma t-elle. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Elle revint vers lui et posa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres. Après quoi, elle s'en fut, laissant derrière elle son petit ami qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer ou il en entendrait parler pendant des jours. Avec les autres préfets de Gryffondors, les deux de cinquième année, ceux de sixième année et les deux derniers de septième 1, ils regroupèrent les première années et les conduisirent vers la tour des rouges et ors.

- Vous êtes Ronald Weasley, c'est bien ça ? Demanda un petit brun à la peau mate qui le regardait avec de grands yeux exorbités.

- Ouais.

- C'est vous le meilleur ami de Harry Potter ! Vous pourrez m'aider à le rencontrer dîtes ! Je suis son plus grand fan !

Sans répondre, il adressa au gamin un regard noir et s'éloigna du groupe. L'espace d'un instant, ça n'avait plus été le visage du petit brun qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, mais celui souriant de Colin Crivey. Un trop plein d'émotions lui enserra le cœur, il fallait qu'il s'isole. Les autres pourraient bien se débrouiller sans lui et tant pis si Hermione se fâchait. De toute manière, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils se disputaient, se réconciliaient, se disputaient encore. Harry et Ginny ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de se câliner, ils étaient passionnés et démonstratifs. Ils s'aimaient et cela se voyait. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir se comporter de la même manière avec Hermione, mais celle-ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il y avait les ASPICS cette année et que rien ne la détournerait de ses études. Elle lui consacrerait le temps nécessaire pour que leur relation évolue mais les études demeureraient toujours primordiales dans sa vie, du moins cette année. Il l'aimait, il avait donc accepté ce qu'elle lui demandait. Mais il ne pouvait nier que cette situation lui pesait. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à King Cross en fin de matinée et qu'ils avaient repris leurs responsabilités de préfet et préfète en chef, l'impression qu'un fossé se créait entre eux n'avait cessé de se faire plus présente. Peut être parce qu'inconsciemment, il avait redouté tout l'été ce changement à venir qu'elle avait si bien orchestré. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est à peine si elle l'avait embrassé du bout des lèvres depuis ce matin et le seul geste un peu intime qu'elle avait eu envers lui était lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans le compartiment des Serpentards. Il savait qu'elle tenait à lui, qu'elle l'aimait, mais à 17 ans, saurait-il s'en contenter ?

* * *

_Pas tout à fait satisfaite de la fin du chapitre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le retravailler comme je voulais. Pour info, j'ai passé plus d'une heure sur le chanson du Choixpeau, je me suis torturé les méninges et je suis relativement contente de moi. J'ai toujours eu du mal à aligner des rimes donc c'était un vrai défi pour moi mais je tenais à le faire ! Peu de Drago dans ce chapitre, je sais, mais on commence à entrevoir les problèmes de couple de Ron et Hermione...Qui ne vont faire qu'empirer !_

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut !_

_Et oui, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'ai pas pu respecter ma promesse de republier à partir du 7. Il y a eu pas mal de choses à faire suite au déménagement et mon fils de deux ans me prend un temps phénoménal ! Mais bon, le point positif est que j'ai bien pu avancer dans l'histoire. Je suis contente en tout cas que cette histoire continue à vous plaire. Toujours beaucoup de Ron/Hermione dans ce nouveau chapitre, mais je vous l'ai dit, le Ron/Drago arrivera un peu plus tard. Progressivement. _

_Sinon, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews sur le second chapitre, mais je me rattrapperais avec les suivantes ^^ Promis !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il était rentré extrêmement tard à la tour de Gryffondors ce soir-là. Lorsqu'il avait passé le portrait et qu'il l'avait vu, assise dans un des gros canapés devant la cheminée de la salle commune, il avait immédiatement imaginé qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Désolé Mione, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, commença–il en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est rien, déclara t-elle en posant une main sur l'avant-bras constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Parle-moi Ron. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Il n'y a rien, répondit-il finalement en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

- Tu me mens Ronald Weasley…Et tu te mens à toi-même en prime… Les autres préfets m'ont dit que tu les avais laissé tomber subitement… Et Harry t'a trouvé sur la Carte dans le couloir où…

- J'avais besoin de voir où il est mort, Mione. De retrouver cet endroit.

- Que pensais-tu y trouver ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut être une trace de lui… De tous ceux qui y sont restés cette nuit-là… Un gamin m'a demandé ce soir de lui présenter Harry parce qu'il est soit disant son plus grand fan… Ca m'a fait penser à C…

- Colin…Termina Hermione. Je comprends.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment à regarder les flammes dans la cheminée, se contentant de la présence apaisante de l'autre.

- Je n'avais pas songé à tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer pour toi de revenir à Poudlard. Je sais que je t'ai un peu forcé la main mais…

- Un peu seulement ? demanda t-il dans un haussement de sourcils on ne peut plus caractéristique qui la fit sourire.

- Bon, je te le concède…Tu sais que pour moi c'est extrêmement important, mes ASPICS… Et retrouver une vie normale d'étudiante normale avec une vie sentimentale normale.

- Hermione… Il soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Nous ne sommes en rien normaux. Nous sommes amis avec LE sorcier qui a vaincu un terrible mage noir, nous avons défendu notre liberté et nos idéaux, nous nous sommes battus, avons vu plus de morts que nous ne le voulions… En quoi sommes-nous normaux ? En quoi pouvons-nous prétendre à une vie normale ? Nous n'avons même pas 20 ans bordel !

De nouveau, l'irritation et la colère s'emparaient de lui et il ne pouvait leur résister. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Ses amis vivaient, ou essayait de vivre, comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait bien vu dans leurs regards quand il les avait tous revus à King Cross – Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Parvati, Hanah, Zacharias,…- la seule chose qui leur importait était d'oublier les atrocités et les malheurs qu'ils avaient vus. Ron n'y arrivait pas.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hermione s'approcher de lui et le serrer contre elle. De rage, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant férocement, ses mains parcourant son corps fin et gracile. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire. L'été leur avait permis d'approfondir leur relation de manière beaucoup plus charnelle et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait échangé de chambre avec Harry, au nez et à la barbe de Molly. Elle se laissa aller dans ses grands bras qui l'entouraient de leur chaleur protectrice. Elle l'aimait tellement, mais ne le comprenait guère plus qu'avant. Certes, ils avaient vécu un paquet d'événements difficiles, affronté la mort et la douleur, mais ils étaient vivants, libérés de tout ça désormais. Leur vie commençait, elle l'entrevoyait tellement belle. Des études bien sûr, un bon métier, riche et passionnant, une vie de famille… Une belle vie. A ses côtés.

Une forte lumière le tira de son lourd sommeil. A peine eut-il entrouvert un œil qu'il le referma vivement.

- Satané soleil ! pesta t-il tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se lever, son dos totalement endolori et le bras droit bloqué sous un poids qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Mione, réveille-toi…

- Mmmmhhhmmmhhh…

- Mione, je ne sais pas si tu réalises, mais nous sommes allongés sur le tapis de la salle commune.

- Mmhh…

- Totalement nus.

- Quoi ?

Elle se redressa en sursaut et il éclata de rire. Sa mine était impayable. Les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux hagards, son torse dénudé qui n'était recouvert que du plaid qu'ils avaient fait venir d'un coup de baguette magique la veille au soir …

- Depuis quand as-tu le réveil aussi facile ? Lui demanda t-elle agressivement, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son rire. Et arrête de te moquer de moi, il faut qu'on se rhabille avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Ce qu'ils firent rapidement. En montant dans son dortoir après avoir échangé un rapide baisé avec la jeune femme, Ron se dit que finalement, si les soirées étaient aussi intéressantes que celle de la veille, il ne verrait aucun mal à ce qu'elle privilégie les études durant la journée.

...

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, l'humeur n'était pas aussi joviale. Drago, Blaise et leurs amis de septième 2 n'avaient pas passé une très bonne soirée, loin de là. Alors qu'ils avaient essayé de se fondre dans la masse des étudiants de leur maison, se cherchant un coin pour discuter tranquillement et jeter un œil sur les blessures de Drago, ils avaient été pris à parti par les autres vert et argent.

- Laisse-moi voir, demanda Pansy en écartant les pans de la chemise de l'ancien préfet. Ils ne t'ont vraiment pas raté ! Constata t-elle désolée.

- C'est rien, maugréa t-il en remettant correctement sa chemise.

- Mais…

-Pansy, c'est bon… Ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai subi quand l'autre cinglé à découvert certaines choses dans mon esprit et qu'il s'est fait un malin plaisir à en parler à mon père…

- Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux cette année, commença un septième 1.

- Ouais, on compte bien relever le niveau de popularité des Serpentards, renchérit un autre.

- Il nous faut la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, avança un plus jeune.

- Et gagner au Quiddich !

- Ouais, ouais, commenta Blaise à son tour, faites ça si ça vous amuse.

Et toute la soirée s'était déroulée ainsi, entre reproches et agacements. Au final, ils s'étaient tous séparés plus ou moins rapidement, peu enclin à continuer cette mascarade inutile.

Alors, en ce premier matin de cours, Drago n'était pas à proprement parlé de bonne humeur. Déjà que les plaies qui avaient commencées à se refermer le tiraillaient douloureusement. Mais il devait en plus des élèves des autres maisons affronter ceux de sa propre maison. Des Serpentards qui, aux dires de Pansy, se réjouissaient l'année précédente des méthodes de Rogue et des Carrows. Cette hypocrisie envers la nouvelle direction le dégoûtait.

C'est avec ces pensées qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il était encore tôt et peu d'élèves avaient pris place à leur table respective. Dès qu'il fut installé à la table des vert et argent, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour Mr Malfoy.

- Professeur.

- Voici votre emploi du temps.

- … Il le prit et commença à lire les indications concernant sa première journée.

- Mr Malfoy… Je voulais vous dire une chose encore si vous me le permettez.

Drago la fixa une seconde, un sourcil relevé, puis acquiesça. Mieux valait entendre ce que la directrice avait à lui dire maintenant devant peu de témoins plutôt que le reporter à plus tard. D'autant qu'elle avait visiblement tenu à lui donner son emploi du temps en main propre, chose qui ne relevait plus de ses attributions désormais.

- Drago, commença t-elle de son air pincé, je n'admets aucunement vos actions passées, ni même vos idéologies désuètes. Cependant, votre courrier a été, je dois bien vous l'avouer, une réelle surprise. Votre demande de rédemption, votre souhait de vous racheter m'a interpellée et nous espérons ne pas nous être trompés en vous autorisant, vous et vos camarades, à reprendre vos études cette année… Elle le scruta un instant avant de reprendre. Je pense également que le professeur Dumbledore avait raison, nous répartissons probablement un peu trop tôt.

- Je pense ne pas vous surprendre, Professeur, si je vous dis que je ne comprends guère votre allusion.

- Le courage, Drago… Il faut beaucoup de courage pour entreprendre la démarche que vous avez entrepris. Et il vous en faudra encore beaucoup plus pour affronter cette année scolaire… Bonne journée Mr Malfoy.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit son chemin vers la grande table des professeurs au bout de la salle, le laissant interloqué. Elle venait bien de le traiter, de les traiter, de Gryffondors ? Cette idée termina de lui retourner l'estomac et il abandonna l'idée de prendre un petit déjeuner consistant. La tasse de thé qu'il se servit lui suffirait amplement. Et comme pour en rajouter à son supplice, il vit Weasley et Granger entrer main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'installer en face de lui. Quand elle le vit, la préfète en chef lui adressa un signe de tête et un sourire un peu pincé qu'il préféra ignorer. Le traiter de Gryffondor, le comparer à Potty et sa clique… Impensable !

...

- Drago n'a pas l'air en forme, déclara Hermione, tandis que le-dit Serpentard plongeait résolument son regard dans sa tasse de thé fumante.

- On schen fout de Ma-foy, renchérit Ron avec un regard blasé envers sa compagne, la bouche pleine de porridge.

- Toujours aussi subtil grand frère, déclara Ginny qui arrivait avec Harry, Neville et Dean.

Tandis que les Gryffondors s'installaient en face d'eux, Ron posa son regard sur Drago et fut surpris de voir tant d'émotions sur le visage habituellement neutre et froid. De toute évidence, il avait décidé de laisser derrière lui son nom et son rang au profit d'une palette très nuancée de mépris et de colère. Un sourire moqueur prit place sur le visage du rouquin qui se renforça un peu plus lorsque son ennemi de toujours, qui avait dû se sentir observé, croisa son regard bleu pétillant. Le masque d'impassibilité reprit immédiatement sa place sur le visage de Drago tandis qu'ils se fixaient d'un air mauvais. Puis les conversations reprirent autours d'eux. Du moins, les entendirent-ils de nouveau.

- Ron… Ron… Hé ho ! Ron !

- Oui ! Quoi ? Il regarda autours de lui. Ben…où sont les filles ?

- Parties en cours, lui répondit Harry en se levant. Hermione refusait d'être en retard au premier cours de la journée.

- Je sais même pas ce qu'on a ce matin, grommela t-il en jetant un œil à son planning tandis qu'il suivait son meilleur ami dans les couloirs.

- Sortilèges en première heure et double cours de potions ensuite.

- Pardon ? Tu veux rire !

- Non, malheureusement… Et avec les Serpentards pour changer un peu.

- C'est le comble.

Ils rejoignirent leurs condisciples de Gryffondors et de Serdaigle devant la classe de Sortilèges dans laquelle le professeur Flitwick les attendait déjà.

- Bienvenue mes chers élèves ! Déclara t-il théâtralement lorsqu'ils eurent pris place à leurs tables. Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous dire que je suis très fier de vous. Vos capacités ne sont plus à démontrer après tous les efforts dont vous avez fait preuve ces derniers mois. Cependant, pour la préparation aux ASPICS, et n'oubliant pas le fait que certains peuvent avoir des lacunes par rapport à d'autres, nous avons souhaité, et par nous j'entends les professeurs de cette école, offrir la possibilité à ceux d'entre vous qui le souhaite de participer à des cours de remise à niveau. Ces cours seront dispensés par vos professeurs ainsi que par des élèves studieux, parfaitement compétents et ayant toute autorité pour le faire.

- Ron, qui discutait à voix basse avec Harry, stoppa toute activité à cet instant du discours et se tourna vers sa petite amie qui semblait avoir pris une grande bouffée d'orgueil au petit déjeuner.

- Non Mione, me dit pas que…

- Miss Granger, poursuivit le professeur sans avoir marqué d'arrêt dans son monologue, a présentement accepté de me seconder pour les cours de Sortilèges et il me semble qu'elle a également accepté l'offre du professeur Babbling pour les cours de Runes Antiques. N'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec elle pour vous inscrire à l'un de ces deux cours.

Hermione le remercia d'un signe de tête et se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Je serai également disponible pour les cours de soutien en Arithmancie et en Histoire de la Magie. Pour la Botanique, il vous faudra vous renseigner auprès de Neville et auprès d'Harry pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sur ces mots, elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise et tandis que le professeur Flitwick commençait son cours sur la légilimencie, Ron s'avachit un peu plus sur sa chaise, se demandant où elle trouverait un peu de temps pour lui dans ce planning de dingue.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais que j'exagère peut être un peu le caractère d'Hermione, mais je suis partie du principe qu'elle se plonge dans le travail pour avoir l'impression de reprendre une vie normale. N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est franchement trop ou si ça va encore..._

_A très bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut !_

_Vivre avec un enfant de deux ans et s'en occuper toute la sainte journée est bien plus prenant que je ne pensais. Je me retrouve donc à ne pas pouvoir écrire ou même poster le peu que j'ai d'avance et comme on a été malade tous les deux dernièrement, ça a été encore moins simple. Tout ça pour dire que je n'abandonne pas mes fics en cours, je compte bien les terminer, mais je ne peux rien certifier quand aux délais de publication. En attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre, écrit depuis un bon bout de temps... Mea culpa !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Mr Malfoy ! Mr Malfoy !

Drago se retourna pour voir le professeur Slughorne, rouge et essoufflé, tenter tant bien que mal de le rejoindre, serpentant entre les élèves des différentes années qui se pressaient dans le couloir du 2ème étage.

- Oui professeur ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire innocent parfaitement feint, tandis que Slughorne toussait et soufflait comme un bœuf après sa course folle dans les couloirs.

- Je voulais… Je voulais vous voir… Avant le cours… Il se reprit. Je voulais vous voir avant le cours pour vous faire une requête, Drago.

- Dîtes-moi.

- Nous allons instaurer des cours de soutien cette année pour tous les septièmes années qui le souhaitent et nous demandons aux meilleurs élèves par matière de bien vouloir seconder les professeurs. J'ai tout naturellement pensé à vous pour me seconder en potions. Je voulais aussi Mr Potter, mais il n'a pas souhaité se joindre à nous.

Drago avait beau retourner la proposition dans tous les sens, rien ne semblait être vraiment attirant dans le fait de devoir expliquer à ses « camarades » de septième année comment s'y prendre pour réussir une potion. D'autant plus que cela se déroulerait probablement en dehors des heures de cours. D'un autre côté, accepter serait une preuve supplémentaire pour le corps enseignant de Poudlard du bienfondé de leur décision.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que les élèves soient très enclins à écouter mes conseils, mais si je peux vous aider professeur, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Bien Mr Malfoy… Vraiment très bien… Vous savez, puisque je suis votre directeur de maison, que je suis issu moi aussi de Serpentards. Je sais donc parfaitement que nous n'avons pas toujours le choix de nos actes et je reconnais volontiers que votre situation familiale n'était pas pour vous avantager dans vos choix. Mais les Malfoy ont toujours été une des plus aristocratiques familles de sorciers. Vous saurez rebondir, j'en reste persuadé.

Et Drago resta là, planté au milieu du couloir, à regarder le bedonnant professeur Slughorne s'éloigner, regrettant presque finalement d'avoir accepter de le seconder. De quoi se mêlaient-ils tous, par Merlin !

...

Lorsque le cours de Sortilèges s'acheva, Ron se précipita hors de la salle. Durant tout le cours, il avait ressassé les paroles de Flitwick et d'Hermione et était arrivé à la conclusion que sa petite amie connaissait toutes ces informations depuis la veille au soir. Et franchement, il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet avec elle puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu l'utilité de lui en parler avant.

- Ron attend !... Ron !

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il d'un ton las en se retournant vers elle.

- Attends-nous ! Lui reprocha Hermione, qui arrivait accompagnée des autres Gryffondors. Tu te rends compte Ron ! Flitwick a dit qu'ils n'avaient demandé qu'aux élèves les plus studieux ! C'est un projet formidable je trouve, tellement novateur pour une école telle que Poudlard, ancrée dans d'anciennes traditions maintenant obsolètes. Des cours de soutien… Nous allons pouvoir échanger tellement plus maintenant, des idées, des avis, des impressions…

- C'est vrai, confirma Neville. Même en botanique… Peut-être même développer de nouvelles espèces, ou trouver de nouvelles propriétés…

- Tout à fait Neville ! Et…

Ron ne les écoutait déjà plus. Hermione était emballée, il s'en était douté dès que le professeur avait commencé à leur parler de ces cours de soutien. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il allait être abandonné plusieurs soirs par semaine et ce tout au long de l'année.

- Ben moi, j'échangerais bien quelques heures de soutien contre un peu de temps avec ma copine, déclara t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il disait tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

- Ronald !

Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir, estomaquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment osait-il lui reprocher de ne pas prévoir du temps pour eux alors qu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble ? Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans ce couloir. Les autres avaient mis leur courage gryffondorien au placard et s'étaient enfuis en direction des cachots pour le cours suivant.

- Comment oses-tu sous-entendre…

- Quoi Hermione ? Sous-entendre quoi ? Que l'on ne va quasiment pas se voir de toute l'année ? Dis-moi que c'est faux Mione ? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas accepté de passer quatre soirs par semaine à donner ces foutus cours de soutien ?

Sa colère éclatait enfin. Il l'avait retenue durant tout le cours, s'était retranché dans la tristesse plutôt que de se laisser envahir par ce sentiment qui ne leur avait jamais réussi à tous les deux. Hermione, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envisagé, ils ne leur resteraient que peu de temps à passer ensemble.

- Je suis désolée, Ron, déclara t-elle, penaude, je n'avais pas réalisé que ça me prendrait tant de temps. J'étais flatté que les professeurs pensent à moi pour les seconder… mais tu n'as qu'à t'inscrire à ces cours comme ça, nous serons quand même ensemble… Et de toute façon, ça te fera une excellente préparation pour les ASPICS !

- Mione… Il s'apprêtait à refuser tout en bloc, mais le regard plein d'espoir qu'elle posait sur lui fit chanceler sa décision. Ok, capitula t-il. Ok mais juste en Sortilèges alors… Je n'ai rien à faire dans les autres matières.

- Oh Ron ! Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa rapidement. Ca va être merveilleux !

- Tu le sais depuis hier n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Tu avais l'air tellement mal en revenant de ta… promenade… Je ne me sentais pas de te l'annoncer…Mais je te promets de te consacrer un maximum de mon temps libre. Je garde un jour du week-end pour que l'on révise, mais le cinquième soir et le jour restant sont tout à toi !

Il lui adressa un léger sourire. Pas qu'il n'y croyait pas… Mais il avait dû mal à se persuader qu'Hermione allait lâcher si facilement ses précieuses études pour passer du temps avec lui. Ils reprirent le chemin des cachots, Ron écoutant Hermione discourir sur ce qu'il serait bon de revoir lors du premier cours de soutien de Sortilèges.

Le professeur Slughorne les attendait devant la salle de Potions et ils coururent sur les derniers mètres afin de ne pas le faire attendre plus.

- Miss Granger, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Vous me semblez en pleine forme. Je pensais organiser une de nos petites soirées d'ici deux ou trois week-end. Vous me ferez l'honneur de votre présence, bien entendu.

- Bien entendu professeur, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire contrit à l'attention de son petit ami.

- Vous aussi Weasley. Je sais le rôle que vous avez joué durant cette guerre, le soutien apporté à vos amis. Vous êtes invité bien évidemment.

Et sur ces mots, il les poussa dans la salle où ils rejoignirent la table où Harry s'était installé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ? Demanda leur ami lorsqu'ils s'installèrent.

- Il m'a appelé par mon nom… Mon vrai nom. Et il veut que j'assiste à ces soirées.

- Au moins, tu arrêteras de te plaindre d'être le seul à ne pas y aller, commenta Harry avec un soupir.

- A vrai dire, ça me tente déjà beaucoup moins maintenant que je sais que je peux y aller…

Les deux autres éclatèrent discrètement de rire, avant de se concentrer sur la potion qu'il avait à préparer. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours que le professeur Slughorne fit son annonce.

- Je pense que vos professeurs des cours précédents vous ont déjà informé de l'existence de cours de soutien pour les septième années. En ce qui concerne les Potions, Mr Malfoy a accepté de me seconder. Vous vous adresserez donc à lui pour les inscriptions… Mr Potter, puis-je espérer vous voir revenir sur votre décision ? Demanda t-il enfin, comptant sur le fait qu'il y ait des témoins pour ne pas essuyer un second refus.

- Désolé professeur, mais j'ai déjà un emploi du temps relativement chargé. Je ne pense donc pas pouvoir répondre favorablement à votre demande.

- Oh… C'est vraiment… Dommage, oui dommage Mr Potter. Et bien, vous pouvez disposez jeunes gens.

Ils rangeaient leurs différents instruments quand Malfoy s'arrêta à côté de leur table.

- Weasmoche, je t'inscrits d'office n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il sarcastiquement.

- Je préfèrerais encore…

-Ron… Hermione l'entraina à l'écart des autres. Ecoute… Tu as vraiment des difficultés en Potions et si tu suis ces cours, ce sera ça de moins que nous aurons à réviser ensemble lors de nos moments de libre.

- Attends, c'est pas toi qui va devoir supporter l'autre fouine durant des heures.

- Ron…S'il te plait.

- Tu triches Hermione… Ok, céda t-il, vaincu.

- …

- Ok Malfoy, tu m'inscrits. Mais t'as vraiment intérêt à ce que je progresse dans cette matière.

- Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que je pourrais délibérément te faire faire des erreurs pour que tu loupes ton examen ? Je n'y avais pas songé mais ça me semble une excellente idée en effet. Merci Weasley !

- Sale fouine, déclara Ron en le regardant sortir de la classe. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient…

- A l'heure actuelle, je dirais bien Hermione, pouffa Harry en les regardant l'un l'autre.

- Quoi… ? Ron se retourna et contempla la petite main d'Hermione qui s'agrippait à sa robe de sorcier. C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher Mione, je ne vais pas m'en prendre à lui.

« Pas maintenant en tout cas » pensa t-il cependant, tandis qu'ils sortaient à leur tour de la salle de Potions.

- J'espère bien ! Tu es préfet Ron, et à ce titre, tu te dois de montrer le bon exemple.

- Oh vraiment ? Il est donc bien entendu inconcevable pour un préfet aussi respectueux des règlements que moi d'envisager… Je ne sais pas moi… d'envisager embrasser ma petite amie dans un recoin sombre des couloirs de cette école ? Dès que l'envie m'en prend il s'entend.

Tout en disant ces mots, il s'était approché de la jeune femme et l'avait empêchée de faire un pas de plus. Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de sa petite amie qui poussa un soupir de bien être. Harry et Neville s'éloignèrent rapidement, leur laissant l'intimité dont ils semblaient avoir besoin. Ron remonta doucement vers les lèvres roses et tentatrices d'Hermione, qu'il embrassa d'abord chastement…Puis un peu moins…Puis plus du tout lorsqu'elle se décolla prestement de lui.

- Oh Ron, j'avais oublié…

Il ferma les yeux, attendant la suite. Qu'avait-elle encore oublié de plus urgent qu'un instant de douceur dans ses grands bras à lui ?

- J'ai promis à McGonagall de distribuer les emplois du temps des cours de soutien pendant le repas. Il faut encore que je passe les chercher à son bureau. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle !

Il la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd, triste et en colère en même temps. Il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir des cachots et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il pouvait sentir la froideur des murs à travers ses vêtements mais cela ne le gênait guère. Il ne la comprenait plus. Comment pouvait-elle faire passer les études avant lui ? Deux jours qu'ils avaient remis les pieds à Poudlard et déjà la situation ne l'amusait plus. Hermione le délaissait et se l'avouer lui faisait un mal qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer auparavant.

Lorsqu'il réapparu dans la Grande Salle, tous ses amis avaient pratiquement terminé leurs repas. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut Hermione qui circulait entre les tables, distribuant les emplois du temps, discutant avec l'un ou l'autre des élèves, interpellant un professeur ou un de ses camarades. Il s'installa à côté de Harry qui lui tendit un parchemin. Le planning des cours de soutien avec, entouré d'un cercle rouge, ceux de potions et de sortilèges.

- Merveilleux ! Déclara t-il sans aucun enthousiasme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te sens blasé, Ron ?

- Laisse Harry, rien de bien important.

- Franchement Ron, tu n'as pas l'air en super forme. Ca ne fait pourtant qu'une matinée qu'on a repris les cours.

- Comment vous faites ? Demanda t-il en regardant tour à tour Neville, Harry et Ginny installés à côté et en face de lui.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda Ginny.

- Je veux dire…Tout semble tellement normal pour vous... Revenir ici, reprendre les cours.

- La normalité a du bon, Ron, commença Harry. J'aime cette insouciance que je peux avoir maintenant que ma vie n'est plus perpétuellement menacée. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter, poursuivit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny qui pouffa de rire.

- C'est Hermione le problème, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Non… Je sais pas… Ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plait. Elle a l'air tellement heureuse d'être revenue à Poudlard. Je dois juste avoir plus de mal que vous à faire le deuil de la « merveilleuse » année sans cours ni devoirs que nous venons de passer, reprit-il enfin avec son traditionnel sens de l'humour.

Ils poursuivirent leur discussion en abordant cette fois un sujet bien plus classique pour une école – le Quiddich – sans voir qu'à l'autre bout de la salle, une paire d'yeux gris ne les avait pas un instant quittés du regard.

* * *

_Comme vous avez pu le constater dans ce chapitre, les choses se gâtent entre Hermione et Ron. Et Drago va apparaître de plus en plus au fil des chapitres suivants. Allez, comme j'ai le temps et que j'ai encore un chapitre d'avance, je vous le poste tout de suite ! _

_A bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voici le suivant dans la foulée ! Avec ce que vous attendiez avec impatience visiblement, moins de Ron/Hermione et plus de Ron/Drago. On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet et j'espère que cette fic va continuer à vous plaire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que les cours avaient repris. L'effervescence du dernier jour avant le week-end se ressentait dans toute l'école, et Ron, peut-être plus que ses camarades, attendait ces deux jours salutaires avec impatience. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa chère et tendre. Bien sûr, la veille au soir, ils s'étaient vus plus que les autres jours, puisqu'il avait assisté au cours de soutien en Sortilèges. Mais les autres soirs lui avaient paru d'un ennui mortel, surtout le mercredi où Harry animait ceux de défenses contre les forces du mal et Hermione celui d'arithmancie. Il s'était retrouvé seul dans la salle commune, juste avec Seamus, puisque Ginny, Dean et Neville avaient accompagnés Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'irlandais, mais sans ses meilleurs amis, ce n'était vraiment pas pareil.

Ce vendredi-soir donc, il arpentait les couloirs de l'école, avec un peu de vague à l'âme en prime. Harry était parti Merlin sait où avec Ginny, et il ne voulait même pas imaginer à quoi ils pouvaient bien passer leur soirée. Neville avait proposé à une élève de Pouffsouffle, Hannah Abott, de revoir avec elle quelques points de Botanique qu'elle n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris malgré le cours de soutien du mardi soir et Hermione animait le cours de soutien de runes antiques au côté du professeur Babbling. Seuls Dean et Seamus étaient restés dans la salle commune mais il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de passer sa soirée avec eux. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se retrouva devant l'ancien mur de la salle sur demande, lieu qui attirait inexorablement ses pas depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard. C'était la seule pièce du château qui n'avait pu être reconstruite à l'identique, le feudeymon lui ayant fait perdre toute sa magie. Il le savait car il avait tenté d'y entrer le premier soir mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. La porte n'était pas reparue, la salle sur demande n'existait plus.

Il demeura un moment debout au milieu du couloir, à se souvenir de la bataille finale, à chercher dans ses souvenirs le moindre élément qui donnerait raison au sentiment de culpabilité qui ne le quittait pas depuis les funérailles de son ainé. Il aurait dû sauver son frère, il aurait dû pouvoir éviter la mort de Fred. Il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre le mur. Il en avait assez. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Mais Hermione avait tellement insisté, arguant qu'ils seraient ensemble pendant une année entière au lieu d'être séparés s'il ne terminait ses études. Et comme Harry y retournait aussi, plus pour Ginny que pour les études en réalité, il n'avait pas eu envie d'être laissé de côté. Il s'était donc rangé à leur avis, et le regrettait désormais. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention sur le bout du couloir et il essuya rapidement ses yeux humides. Il ne pleurait déjà pas devant ses amis, alors devant d'autres personnes… Le pas trainant, les mains dans les poches, Drago Malfoy lui apparu alors. Le visage de Ron se déforma sous la grimace de mécontentement qui lui échappa tandis que Drago poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ?

- Et toi Weasley ?

- Ca te regarde pas… Et de toute façon, je t'ai posé la question en premier !

- Quelle maturité vraiment !

- Oh, la ferme !

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas venu là pour me battre avec toi.

Ron releva le regard vers le serpentard. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui sans animosité dans la voix, sans un regard méprisant. En y regardant bien, il lui semblait qu'il avait changé depuis leur sixième année. Pas de manière flagrante évidemment, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le comportement de Malfoy. Comme une volonté de pénitence qui bataillerait ferme avec un désir de rester digne et fier. Un drôle de mélange en fait qui le rendait tour à tour sympathique et détestable aux yeux du gryffondor, sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter définitivement son choix sur l'un ou l'autre des qualificatifs.

- Moi non plus, murmura t-il enfin. Surtout pas ici.

- Je m'en doute. Frederic est mort ici, n'est-ce pas ? Il le vit fermer les yeux douloureusement. Crabbe aussi est mort ici. Enfin, dans la salle.

Et il s'éloigna après ces quelques mots. Ron, en gryffondor impulsif qu'il était, prit une décision qui l'étonna lui-même. Hermione ne cessait de lui répéter qu'ils devaient faire le premier pas. L'occasion ne se représenterait probablement pas de sitôt et Ron se sentait tellement abandonné qu'il était même prêt à converser avec son pire ennemi afin de chasser ce sentiment.

- Attends…

Ron s'était relevé et le rejoignit en deux enjambées. Il détestait peut-être le serpentard mais lui aussi avait le droit de faire son deuil de ceux qu'il avait perdu après tout.

- Tu voulais te recueillir, non ? Le couloir est plutôt grand… Et on n'est pas obligé de se regarder ou de se parler.

Drago comprit rapidement ce que lui suggérait à demi-mots le préfet. Comme Ron retournait s'asseoir en lieu et place qu'il venait de quitter, Drago s'installa sur le rebord de la seule fenêtre au bout du couloir et se laissa porter par ses souvenirs. Le combat dans la salle sur demande lui avait fait perdre un de ses amis. Peut-être pas le plus fidèle, peut-être pas le meilleur ami qu'il aurait pu avoir, mais il avait passé six ans avec Vincent et oui, avant cette bataille, il le considérait plutôt comme un ami. Il n'en avait pas tant que ça de toute manière. Il pensa un instant à Goyle qui n'avait pas souhaité revenir. Il était encore trop profondément choqué par la disparition de son meilleur ami pour pouvoir revenir en ces lieux et Drago ne pouvait le blâmer. Son père avait presque sous entendu pendant le procès qui l'avait envoyé à Azkaban que son fils aurait mieux fait d'y rester lui-aussi dans la salle sur demande. Sans Potter et Weasley, c'est ce qui serait arrivé. Depuis, Gregory ne sortait plus de chez lui, et rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient désormais l'approcher. Il lui faudrait du temps pour oublier et revenir à un monde plus réel.

- Ne va pas croire que je cherche à m'attirer ta sympathie, Wesley, mais je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

- Parce que tu connais ce mot, toi ? Pourquoi tu l'aurais fait de toute manière ?

- Pour la salle sur demande. Pour être revenu nous chercher, Greg et moi.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ron pour comprendre de quoi parlait Malfoy. Même s'il avait tout fait pour l'ignorer, il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans sa direction. Malfoy ne le regardait même pas, il ne regardait rien de toute manière. Ses yeux étaient résolument fermés tandis qu'il laissait son orgueil de côté pour le remercier de leur avoir sauvés la vie.

- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. Pour ma part, je vous aurais bien laissé là-dedans. C'est Harry qui a voulu vous sauver.

-Peut-être, mais lui, je ne peux pas le remercier…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je peux pas le saquer.

Ron reposa l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur et sourit. Malfoy ne changerait jamais. Même s'il devait avouer que le sous-entendu le laissait perplexe. S'il ne pouvait pas « saquer » Harry, comme il venait de le dire, il n'avait de toute évidence pas le même souci avec lui. Il laissa passer un temps, puis reprit son examen du jeune homme. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Ron se sentait un peu jaloux en le regardant. A dire vrai, il avait toujours été jaloux de lui. De sa richesse, du luxe dans lequel il se vautrait et qu'il affichait sans pudeur, même maintenant qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'ils n'avaient plus rien. Mais aussi parce que quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il fasse, Malfoy pouvait garder ce charisme et cette prestance inhérente à sa personne et à son éducation. Et Ron savait pertinemment que c'était ce qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Il était peut-être opportuniste et roublard, un serpentard en somme, mais Ron se surprit à penser que sa compagnie pouvait être un tant soit peu agréable. En tout cas, pas aussi désagréable qu'il se l'était toujours imaginée mais quand même pas au point d'en faire l'éloge dans toute l'école.

- Je sais que je suis séduisant, Weasley, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de me fixer comme ça, ça m'arrangerait, lança Malfoy sans l'avoir pourtant jamais regarder une seule fois.

Ron détourna les yeux de sa contemplation, le visage rouge de confusion, et se leva précipitamment. Il allait partir quand la voix trainante du blond résonna dans le couloir une nouvelle fois.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Si tu veux.

- Pourquoi être revenu à Poudlard si ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Je veux dire…Tu n'es pas heureux et c'est visible.

Ron eu un rictus désabusé. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Malfoy qui se rende compte de ça ? Pourquoi Hermione ne pouvait-elle pas s'en rendre compte ?

- Ca Malfoy, ce sera le sujet de la prochaine discussion.

Et il reprit son chemin. Hermione, Harry et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à revenir à la salle commune et il aurait droit à un questionnement en règle s'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Autant éviter tout interrogatoire s'il le pouvait.

...

Drago avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée assit sur le rebord de cette fenêtre, à ressasser les événements de cette première semaine. Bien que le premier jour dans le train n'ait pas été une partie de plaisir, il ne pouvait nier que les choses s'étaient un tant soit peu calmées. Certains l'insultaient encore, parfois lui lançaient un sort guère dangereux, mais il trouvait qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Il savait pertinemment que Potty et sa clique y était pour beaucoup. Ils respectaient un accord tacite, un pacte de non-agression qui avaient l'air de lui être favorable et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. De toute manière, quoi que pourraient tenter ces imbéciles pour le mettre plus bas que terre, jamais ils ne parviendraient à la cheville de Voldemort. Ce qu'il avait subi pendant quelques mois au Manoir Malfoy, personne ne pouvait l'imaginer réellement. Et ceux capable d'envisager un dixième de ce qu'il avait subit se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et avaient accepté de revenir finir leurs études à Poudlard cette année.

Alors, les quelques ecchymoses, brûlures, et autres tortures qu'il avait ou qu'il allait subir cette année n'allaient pas le faire fuir, loin de là. Ce ne serait rien en comparaison des doloris, des sectumpempras et autres sorts interdits auxquels il avait fait face par le passé.

Et puis, il y avait Weasley. Weasley qu'il avait toujours détesté et qui le lui rendait bien. Weasley qui n'avait pas eu l'air jusqu'à présent de vouloir faire la paix avec lui. Weasley qu'il avait pourtant surpris en train de saluer poliment Blaise et Théo au détour d'un couloir deux jours plus tôt. Weasley qui ne le regardait pas avec indifférence ou dégoût. Weasley qui n'avait pas changé de comportement à son égard, qui était resté fidèle à ses sentiments et à ce qu'il lui inspirait. De la rage. De la haine.

Weasley qui était morose, qui avait perdu de sa bonne humeur légendaire, qui n'arrivait plus à sourire comme avant, comme pendant la guerre. Pourquoi avait-il pu sourire et rire aussi facilement en des temps troublés ? Et ne plus en être capable désormais ? Ses sentiments se lisaient sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert, et cette cruche de Granger, pourtant si amatrice de livres, n'étaient même pas capable de lire la détresse dans les yeux de son petit ami.

Il avait besoin de comprendre. De savoir pourquoi Weasley n'allait pas bien. Il avait certes perdu son frère, mais ce n'était qu'un deuil et beaucoup d'autres faisaient face avec force et courage. Et lui, pitoyable gryffondor, semblait incapable de se relever. Foi de Malfoy, puisqu'ils semblaient avoir fait une trêve dans leur relation pour le moins explosive, il allait en profiter pour le faire parler et lui remonter les bretelles. Lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle. Lui faire retrouver ses attitudes gauches et ses maladresses. Et lui pourrait de nouveau se moquer et profiter de ses imperfections pour l'insulter, le provoquer. Parce que seul Ron pourrait lui rendre ce statut qu'il regrettait d'avoir perdu.

Alors seulement, il redeviendrait le petit con arrogant, prétentieux et fier qu'il était par le passé. Et non le mangemort, fils de mangemort, qui n'avait pas été capable de faire les bons choix et de prendre les bonnes décisions. Ce lâche qu'il regretterait à jamais d'avoir été un jour.

* * *

_Allez, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review, juste pour me dire si vous accrochez toujours ou non !_

_A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut !_

_Et oui, je sais, je tarde de plus en plus dans mes publications mais que voulez-vous, ma vie étant ce qu'elle est actuellement, c'est un peu difficile pour moi d'écrire autant qu'avant. Je n'abandonne toutefois pas. Merci en tout cas pour toutes les nouvelles mises en alerte, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous suivez cette fic. Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, j'espère que les délais de publication ne vous auront pas fait fuir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il venait à peine de pénétrer dans la salle commune qu'il la vit, assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, un pavé épais comme la hauteur d'une main posé sur les genoux. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa un baiser dans sa chevelure folle et elle releva les yeux vers lui.

- Te voilà enfin, je t'ai cherché partout !

- J'étais…

- Et Harry qui a emmené la carte avec lui… Tu étais où ?

- Je flânais dans les couloirs.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité mais il ne se sentait pas de subir ses inquiétudes face à son comportements ce soir. Il l'entendait déjà lui dire qu'il se faisait du mal en allant dans ce couloir, que ça ne ferait pas revenir Fred, qu'il voudrait le voir heureux à profiter de la vie, plutôt que se morfondre dans un couloir poussiéreux. Et qu'il y avait déjà assez d'un des frères Weasley triste et malheureux dans cette famille. Alors non, lui dire qu'il était retourné près de la salle sur demande ne le tentait absolument pas.

- Tu as fini tôt, dis-moi, commença t-il, afin de détourner la conversation sur autre chose.

- Oui, nous avons décidé avec le professeur Babbling qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne présenter que le planning des révisions ce soir. La première semaine est toujours la plus fatiguante et personne n'aurait été capable de donner de bons résultats.

- Même toi ? Demanda t-il malicieusement.

- Ne soit pas stupide, Ron, gloussa t-elle faussement modeste.

Elle posa son livre sur la table et l'invita à prendre sa place dans le fauteuil. Puis elle s'installa sur ses genoux.

- Que dirais-tu si on se trouvait un coin tranquille tous les deux… Dans ton dortoir peut être, chuchota t-elle au creux de son oreille, ses doigts jouant à tracer des courbes dans son cou.

- Je dirai que c'est une idée tentante, répondit-il finalement avant qu'elle ne se lève et l'entraine discrètement vers les dortoirs.

Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir des septième 2. Harry et Neville n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et Seamus et Dean étaient toujours dans la salle commune. Ron la conduisit immédiatement vers son lit et tira les rideaux du baldaquin derrière eux, tandis qu'Hermione les enchantait de toutes sortes de sorts d'impassibilité, de silence,…

Fébrilement, ils commencèrent à se caresser, à s'embrasser, mais Ron dû bien vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ou même sur ce qu'elle lui faisait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle déboutonna son pantalon et qu'il sentit la fraîcheur de sa main se refermer sur lui qu'il réalisa où ils en étaient.

- Ca ne va pas Ron ?

- Si, bien sûr…Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, enfin… Elle hésitait sur la manière de lui dire, et finalement se lança. Et bien, disons que c'est rare que je te fasse si peu d'effet… Tu as déjà été plus en forme en fait.

Il ne comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire que lorsqu'elle retira sa main de son pantalon.

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter bien sûr… J'ai lu quelque part qu'il était parfaitement normal que des pannes surviennent parfois. Ca peut être dû au stress, à la fatigue… A un changement d'environnement ou un milieu familial oppressant… Bref, rien d'alarmant je t'assure. Il te faut juste du repos.

Elle retira les sorts qui enchantaient les rideaux et s'extirpa du lit.

- Tu vas où ? Lui demanda t-il voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Et bien, je te l'ai dis. Comme tu dois te reposer, je vais mettre à profit les deux heures qu'il me reste ce soir pour réviser un peu. On aura plus de temps pour nous demain.

Elle s'approcha néanmoins de lui, embrassa ses lèvres entrouvertes qui ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre au baiser et s'en fut sur un simple « passe une bonne nuit Ron ».

Il s'allongea finalement sur son lit et fixa un moment la tenture rouge qui servait de baldaquin. Il en aurait pleuré si la situation ne lui avait pas paru aussi comique. Hermione ne changerait définitivement jamais. Il en était intimement persuadé. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se sentait prêt à subir ça toute sa vie, il ne pouvait s'imaginer avec une autre fille qu'elle. Si aucune de ses camarades de classe n'avait su faire battre son cœur pendant six ans, pourquoi en serait-il autrement un jour ? Et puis, ses parents, ses frères et sœur, Harry… Tout le monde ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait énormément de chance d'être aimé d'une fille telle qu'Hermione. Belle, intelligente, courageuse,… Elle possédait tant de qualités. Bien sûr, ils oubliaient son côté têtu, son perfectionnisme, sa manière très agaçante qu'elle avait de le materner et de toujours tout savoir mieux que lui. Comme ce soir où elle lui préconisait du repos alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était parler. Pas coucher avec elle, juste parler. Se confier.

Il n'allait pas bien et Malfoy lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Mais elle était incapable de l'écouter, persuadée que tout allait bien maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur petite vie d'avant en mieux. Ginny ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide, il risquait de rouvrir des plaies fraichement guéries et tout ce qui lui importait était de la protéger. Quant à Harry, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait subi, ce qu'il avait affronté. Ses états d'âme n'équivalaient en rien la sérénité qu'avait enfin trouvée son meilleur ami, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier du bien-être de la communauté sorcière. Maintenant qu'il n'avait pas à envisager la mort comme seul avenir possible.

- Ben, tu es déjà couché ? Ca va pas ? Demanda ce dernier en entrant dans la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Si, ça va, répondit-il machinalement.

Intérieurement, il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça leur ferait à tous si un jour, à cette foutue question, il leur répondait que non, ça n'allait pas. Mais en bon ami, loyal et fidèle, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de leur imposer sa morosité.

- Hermione est en bas. Vous vous êtes encore disputés, c'est ça ?

- Même pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en ce moment Ron ? Je t'assure que tu me fais peur.

- Faut pas t'en faire pour moi, vieux…Ca va passer.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils n'échangèrent guère plus de mot de la soirée, chacun tirant ses propres rideaux afin de s'aménager un peu d'intimité pour la nuit.

...

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Ron fut le dernier à sortir de son lit. Les quatre autres occupants du dortoir étaient déjà descendus dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner et il ne doutait pas que sa petite amie les ait accompagnés. Il se prépara rapidement et les rejoignit alors que le repas était déjà bien entamé.

- Salut ! Claironna t-il à l'ensemble de la tablée.

- Salut vieux / grand frère / Ron !

Il s'installa entre Ginny et Hermione et il vit un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo passer sous son nez de la main de sa sœur à celle de sa petite amie qui le feuilleta compulsivement, cherchant visiblement un article qu'elle ne retrouvait pas.

- Ah voilà, s'exclama-t-elle enfin après l'avoir parcouru deux fois. Tiens Ron, je t'avais bien dit que je l'avais lu quelque part.

Elle lui posa le magazine sous les yeux et il manqua de s'étouffer en lisant le titre qui s'affichait clairement en haut de pages. « Pourquoi sa baguette est-elle en panne ? » Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire un mot de plus et dévisagea Hermione qui semblait ravie d'avoir trouvé la solution au problème.

- Tu veux rire j'espère !

- Pardon ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu en as parlé avec elle ! Demanda t-il en pointant sa sœur d'un bref mouvement de tête.

- Et bien, hésita t-elle un instant. Je voulais retrouver cet article et comme je ne savais plus où je l'avais lu…

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

Toutes les tables s'étaient retournées en entendant la dispute éclater. Même si c'était monnaie courante entre ces deux-là, les élèves se délectaient toujours de leurs prises de bec.

- Je voulais juste t'aider Ronald, déclara t-elle finalement vexée. Et non, je ne me fous pas de toi !

Elle avait crié ces dernières paroles et offusquée, drapée dans sa dignité, elle sortit de la Grande Salle sous le regard ahuri de Ron qui finalement reporta son attention sur le petit déjeuner.

- Tu ne la rattrapes pas ? Demanda Harry en le voyant s'attaquer à son petit pain.

- Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon, j'ai bien compris le message. Encore une fois, c'est moi l'imbécile qui comprend rien alors…

Tout en attrapant un deuxième petit pain, il jeta un regard autours de lui. Tous les élèves étaient retournés à leur discussion depuis qu'Hermione avait quitté la salle. Sauf un. Malfoy le fixait, un rictus amusé collé à sa belle gueule arrogante, un air interrogateur sur le visage. « No comment » articula silencieusement Ron, et Malfoy partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui fit se retourner la moitié des élèves présents, Harry et les professeurs y compris. Il était totalement incongru d'imaginer Drago Malfoy rire à gorge déployée en plein milieu de la Grande Salle mais il était encore plus surprenant de le voir faire en réel. Ron ressentit une vague fierté de savoir qu'il était le responsable de cet exploit. Malgré tout, il lui sourit en retour. Hermione avait peut être raison finalement. Les serpentards n'étaient pas si horribles que ça après tout… Pas pires qu'elle en tout cas !

- Nan, mais t'as vu ça ? Commença Harry en regardant lui aussi Malfoy. Qui a enlevé le balai que Malfoy avait coincé dans le …

- Ton vocabulaire Harry ! S'outragea Hermione qui était revenue sur ses pas entre temps. Ron, je voudrais te parler.

- Je t'écoute, déclara t-il sans même la regarder.

- Je ne pensais pas t'humilier en public si c'est ce que tu as imaginé, lui dit-elle un peu sèchement Je voulais juste…

- C'est bon Hermione, laisse-tomber. Tu voulais m'aider, j'ai compris…

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme qui s'empressa de l'attirer en dehors de la Grande Salle. Elle avait fait le premier pas vers la réconciliation, il pouvait bien signer la paix pour aujourd'hui. C'était tellement rare que leurs disputes se résolvent en si peu de temps.

- On pourrait peut-être s'installer dehors près du lac. Il fait si beau aujourd'hui.

- Si tu veux.

Et il se laissa entrainer par Hermione qui l'observait à la dérobée. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle s'inquiéterait vite de son manque de réaction, de la façon qu'il avait eu de faire fi de leur dispute. Cette dispute justement, Ron avait l'impression que c'était celle de trop. Il en avait assez, il voulait une relation saine et pas juste une succession de disputes et de réconciliations plus ou moins agréables. L'été s'était plutôt bien déroulé, même s'ils avaient dû faire face aux décès de leurs proches et qu'Hermione avait dû retrouver ses parents en Australie. Mais ils n'avaient cependant jamais réussi à stopper totalement leurs querelles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du lac, ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, le dos de Ron appuyé contre le tronc, Hermione lovée dans ses bras, un livre sorti de nulle part entre les mains. Il secoua la tête, dépité, puis ferma les yeux. Autant profiter de ce moment de calme comme il le pouvait…

* * *

_Voilà, très peu de Ron/Drago encore une fois, mais le prochain chapitre devrait tourner majoritairement autour d'eux... A bientôt donc !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut !_

_Et oui, j'ai pu écrire un peu ces derniers temps, me voici donc avec la suite ! Pour ceux qui le demandaient avec plus ou moins de virulence, un chapitre presque entièrement consacré à notre couple vedette ! _

_Par contre, n'ayant pu répondre aux reviews à cause de... ben j'en sais trop rien, mais impossible de répondre par le lien direct, donc je le fais rapidement ici :_

_- Futilement moi : contente que ta découverte du Ron/Drago se passe bien et que cette fic te fasse apprécier Ron. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas comment on peut détester Ron, non mais franchement ^^ D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas objective, c'est mon perso préféré !_

_- Manoirmalfoys : Oui, elle a exagéré et pas qu'un peu... Bon je suis d'accord, je fais peut être passer Hermione pour ce qu'elle n'est pas totalement, mais je voulais pousser Ron à bout, et comment énerver plus un homme qu'en atteignant sa virilité ?_

_- Clina : Merci d'aimer cette fic ! Et j'aime aussi beaucoup le fait que Drago éclate de rire, je me dis qu'il est un peu plus libre de ses émotions maintenant que la guerre est finie et qu'il a moins à maintenir la renommée des Malfoy._

_- Yume resonnance : Ma Yume, tu peux prendre le temps que tu veux pour reviewer, y a pas d'urgence tu le sais bien ! Et contente que ce chapitre aussi te plaise. Par contre, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas détaillé assez ce passage parce que je ne l'ai pas abordé du point de vue d'Hermione. Le fait est qu'Hermione sort et revient sur ces pas immédiatement après. Dans mon esprit, elle ne voulait pas laisser éterniser une dispute comme ils le faisaient avant. Mais je m'excuse platement de n'avoir pas rendu ce passage plus précis, j'essaierai d'y faire attention désormais !_

_- Midwintertears : Merci d'avoir si bien compris pourquoi j'insiste autant sur Ron et Hermione. C'est important pour moi d'expliquer la chûte de ce couple, d'autant plus que c'est un couple qui est parfaitement logique pour moi. Et comme j'ai toujours tendance en écriture à aller à l'essentiel sans détailler, j'avais envie de me mettre au défi de faire mieux cette fois-ci !_

_- Jes Cullen-Malfoy : Merci de suivre cette fic et voilà la suite !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour vos reviews régulières et sympathiques, et pour ceux qui ne review pas, merci de lire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le week-end était passé relativement vite et surtout, il l'avait trouvé désespérément ennuyeux. Afin d'éviter toute autre altercation avec sa petite amie, Ron avait pris le parti d'acquiescer à tout ce qu'elle disait ou demandait. Après cette matinée près du lac - merveilleuse aux dires d'Hermione, très reposante selon lui – il avait accepté de passer son après-midi à la bibliothèque et sa soirée à aider la jeune femme dans la préparation de ses cours de soutien. Le dimanche, après un nouveau réveil plutôt tardif, ils avaient fait une promenade en couple dans le parc avec Harry et Ginny, puis ils avaient rendu visite à Hagrid, ce qui les avait tenu occupés une grande partie de l'après-midi. Un peu de révisions dans la soirée, tandis que Ginny et Harry avaient de nouveau disparu et le lundi était arrivé, amenant avec lui le cours de soutien en potions. Quand Hermione et Harry lui avaient souhaité bon courage, il avait soupiré et était sorti de la salle commune d'un pas trainant. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il n'avait envie de rien en ce moment de toute façon. Comme un automate, il se retrouva de nouveau dans le couloir qu'il connaissait si bien désormais et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte sombra dans une légère somnolence dont il émergea en sursaut un instant après. Ou une heure il n'aurait su le dire réellement. Malfoy se tenait juste devant lui, le visage à hauteur du sien, et le regardait d'un air narquois.

- C'est ma place ici !

- …

- J'étais à peu près sûr de te trouver là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as pas un cours à donner ?

- Et toi, tu n'as pas un cours auquel tu dois assister ?

- Pas envie.

- Mais si t'as envie.

Il le tira par le bras, le forçant à se lever, et de son autre main, attrapa la besace que Ron avait laissée tomber au sol en arrivant.

- Je te dis que non ! Fous-moi la paix ! Grogna t-il en se dégageant de la poigne masculine.

- Non.

- …

- Non, parce que sans toi à malmener, ce cours ne sera vraiment plus aussi intéressant à donner.

Il l'avait dit sur un ton neutre et dégagé, comme si c'était la chose la plus logique et la plus naturelle qui soit sur cette terre. Alors Ron le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots. Il s'excusa pour son retard alors que Malfoy affirmait d'un air faussement exaspéré que « oui, il avait vraiment eu du mal à le trouver » et il s'installa au fond de la classe, sans même prendre le temps de sortir son matériel. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Slughorne se retrancher derrière son bureau tandis que Malfoy commençait à expliquer le cours.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, Granger ne sera pas très fière de toi si elle apprend ton manque de participation évident.

- Tu as bien dit que je devais assister au cours, pas y participer. J'écoute, c'est déjà pas mal…

- Tu sais quoi ? T'as qu'à sortir si tu n'en as rien à faire ! Personne ne te retient… De toute façon, pour ce que ça changera !

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Malfoy ? Que même en faisant des efforts, j'arriverais à rien ?

- T'es pas complètement stupide finalement ! Idiot, abruti et totalement incompétent oui, mais pas stupide !

C'en était trop. Ron se redressa, prit son sac et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Pour qui se prenait-il ce prétentieux de Malfoy ? Juste parce que les professeurs lui avaient reconnu une once de talent et lui avaient permis de donner ces cours de soutien, il recommençait à se pavaner comme si l'école entière lui appartenait !

De son côté, Drago jubilait. Durant un court instant, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs années auparavant, et il avait adoré ça. N'être que Malfoy et non l'ex-mangemort à la solde de Voldemort. Il avait aimé voir le teint de Weasley virer au rouge lorsqu'il avait vu venir l'insulte, il manquait juste encore un peu de répondant à son goût mais il avait apprécié l'altercation. Pendant deux bonnes heures, il expliqua à ses condisciples de septième année l'art subtil des potions et lorsqu'il les libéra enfin, c'est un peu plus serein qu'il retourna vers sa salle commune.

...

Les jours passaient, les cours continuaient et sa relation avec Hermione stagnait. Difficile de l'améliorer de toute manière sans y mettre du sien. Il n'avait pas envie de s'impliquer plus encore et elle ne semblait même pas y prendre garde. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais vu de l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu dire que leur relation avait changé depuis la sixième année. Harry et Ginny, ainsi que les autres gryffondors s'en étaient évidemment rendu compte, mais personne n'osait leur en parler directement. Les deux premiers avaient une seule fois essayé et s'étaient retrouvés avec deux personnes niant le problème de fond. Depuis, ils ne s'en souciaient plus réellement, sachant pertinemment que lorsque l'un des deux ouvriraient enfin les yeux, ce serait la fin de leur relation.

Ron était finalement revenu le lundi suivant au cours de soutien. Sans un mot pour le professeur intérimaire, il avait sorti ses affaires et avait travaillé silencieusement, appliqué dans sa tâche et dans ses gestes. Drago avait bien essayé de le provoquer un peu mais il ne s'était pas laissé émouvoir. Il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps dans le couloir du 7ème étage, mais pas une fois Ron n'était réapparu. Lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, en compagnie de la miss-je-sais-tout et du balafré, il ne lui adressait même plus un seul regard. Et cela, plus que tout le reste, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Bien sûr, Drago n'était pas stupide, il savait bien qu'il appréciait le gryffondor, il le respectait suffisamment depuis la rentrée pour savoir qu'il ne le provoquait plus par méchanceté mais parce qu'il entrevoyait bel et bien un début d'amitié entre eux. C'est pourquoi ce soir-là, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement un livre assis sur le rebord de cette fenêtre qui était devenu son sanctuaire, il fut agréablement surpris de le voir s'installer à la place qu'il avait occupée lors de leur première entrevue. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Drago posa son livre et le fixa un long moment.

- Je sais que je suis moche, Malfoy, mais c'est pas une raison pour me dévisager de la sorte.

Sa phrase, volontairement similaire à celle que le serpentard lui avait sortie un jour, sonnait comme une excuse dans la bouche de Ron et Drago choisit de l'interpréter ainsi.

- Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, déclara le blond, nous avions une discussion à terminer tous les deux.

Il sourit en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Weasley ne comprenait visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Poudlard, _Ronald_ ?

Le-dit Ronald eu un instant de réflexion avant de se remémorer la discussion qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur première rencontre. Drago profita de ce moment de silence pour venir s'installer à ces côtés sur le carrelage froid.

- A ton avis, _Drago_ ?

- Justement, je n'en sais rien, avoua t-il honnêtement.

- Hermione.

Le silence qui accompagna ce simple nom se fit pesant. Sans aucune explication superflue, Ron venait de résumer tout ce qui l'avait fait revenir à l'école.

- Ce qui est le plus dingue, c'est que toutes les bonnes raisons que j'avais de l'écouter, de la suivre, se sont évaporées dès que nous sommes arrivées. Elle est redevenue,… Je sais pas…

- L'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout que nous connaissons si bien.

Ron répondit à son sourire par un rictus désabusé.

- Ouais, c'est ça…

- …

- …

- C'est peut-être un peu personnel vu l'état de nos relations jusqu'à présent mais… T'es vraiment amoureux de Granger ?

- Bien sûr, s'offusqua Ron. Comment oses-tu remettre en doute…

- Calme-toi, je ne remets rien en doute… C'est juste que tes propos et ta façon de te comporter avec elle ne sont pas vraiment significatifs d'un grand attachement… Potter et ta frangine, oui… Mais pas toi.

- Je sais, répliqua Ron après un nouveau moment de silence. C'est con à dire, mais j'ai l'impression que sans la guerre, sans toutes les aventures qu'on a eues, elle est devenue… fade. Son côté intello que je trouvais si fascinant avant m'agace prodigieusement maintenant. Elle me plait toujours autant... Enfin… Je sais pas… Tout est bizarre.

- …

- Rien que le fait que je te parle de ça est complètement dingue.

Une nouvelle fois, Drago éclata de rire et ce sentiment de fierté qui accompagnait l'acte rendit le sourire au gryffondor.

- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi t'es revenu sachant très bien l'enfer que tu allais vivre ?

- Tu veux parler de l'acte particulièrement courageux de ces imbéciles dans le train ?

Ron acquiesça.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça…L'enfer, c'est l'année dernière que je l'ai vécu… Ca c'est rien en comparaison.

- Explique.

- Non.

- Après ce que je viens de te dire…

- Non.

- T'es vraiment buté comme gars, toi !

- Oui.

- Malfoy !

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Drago maintenant…

- T'avais vraiment une sale trogne quand les ralfeurs nous ont emmenés chez toi.

- Et encore, ça n'était pas le pire moment.

- Parle Drago… Je ne dis pas que je peux comprendre, mais ça fait du bien de se confier parfois… Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui, il reprit le fil de la conversation initiale. Mcgo nous a dit que tu voulais finir tes études. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec les bagages que je me traine – mangemort, partisan de Voldemort, fils de Lucius Malfoy - je ne vais déjà pas avoir beaucoup d'opportunités de carrière. Alors, si en plus je n'ai pas de diplôme…

- Le ministère vous a innocenté, toi et ta mère… Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te poser problème…

- Parce que tu crois vraiment les salades qu'ils ont sorties ? Trop jeunes, trop influençables ?... Personne n'y croit réellement !... J'ai toujours su ce que je faisais Ron ! J'ai toujours su dans quoi je m'engageais ! Les gens comme toi me débectaient ! Pleins d'amour, d'amitié pour tout le monde ! Heureux de vivre…Même dans la pauvreté !... J'ai voulu cette putain de marque ! Cracha t-il enfin en lui collant son avant-bras tatoué sous les yeux.

Incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, Drago se leva et fit les cent pas dans le couloir.

- Tu me files le tournis à t'agiter comme ça, déclara calmement Ron en se levant à son tour et en se postant devant lui. Drago…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ?

Le serpentard le regarda douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux, reprit contenance et finalement, planta de nouveau son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Ca, tu le sauras lors de notre prochaine discussion.

...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Ron le harcèlerait dès lors pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Au point que les amis du gryffondor ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'attirer l'attention de Malfoy, de le prendre à part pour lui parler,…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec la fouine ? Lui demanda le lendemain soir Harry alors qu'ils prenaient le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Toutes les conversations alentours cessèrent et Ron sortit de sa discussion visuelle et silencieuse d'avec Drago pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

- Hein ?

- Ce que Harry essaye de te dire Ron, déclara Hermione le nez plongé dans son livre de runes antiques, c'est que je vais bientôt finir par être jalouse si tu continues à le fixer de la sorte.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi Mione !

- Ron, commença t-elle doucement, on sait que vous vous voyez tous les deux. Ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher… Je voulais savoir où tu étais hier soir et on t'a vu avec lui sur la Carte… Je suis au contraire contente que tu aies suivi mes conseils.

- Hein ?

- Et bien oui, Ron. Je t'avais dit que nous devions donner l'exemple et si tu es devenu ami avec lui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je t'assure !

- Qui a dit que j'étais ami avec ce mec ? dit-il énervé. Manquerait plus que ça !

Personne ne répliqua à la table des rouges et or et les conversations reprirent. Inquiet, Ron s'autorisa un regard vers l'ancien préfet des serpentards et son cœur se fissura sous le joug de la culpabilité. Drago n'avait pas bougé, son regard vissé sur le préfet. Apparemment, il avait entendu la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux sombres fentes. Il était furieux, Ron aurait pu le jurer même si son visage affichait de nouveau le masque de froideur qu'il avait peu à peu perdu l'habitude de voir. Trop secoué pour rester en présence de ses amis, Ron se leva, arguant qu'il n'avait plus faim finalement, et se précipita hors de la salle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente aussi mal ?

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que les fans de Ron/Drago en auront eu pour leur compte ! Le prochain chapitre devrait être... Comment dire ! Plus intense ^^ A bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut !_

_Je suis plutôt fière de moi, deux chapitres que je poste relativement (^^) rapidement par rapport aux premiers publiés ! Comme annoncé précédemment, les choses se corsent dans ce chapitre. Certes, il est un peu plus court, mais franchement, vous constaterez par vous-même, je ne pouvais pas découper l'histoire autrement... Par contre, comme la dernière fois, je suis dans l'impossibilité de répondre aux reviews par le lien traditionnel, donc place aux réponses !_

_- Clina : Malheureusement pour lui (et heureusement pour nous ^^) Ron n'en a pas fini avec ses gaffes. Il va les enchaîner et les empirer !_

_- xklm : ça y est, ça avance (un peu) sur ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

_- Ispahan29 : Merci de t'intéresser à cette fic et je suis contente que le développement te donne satisfaction ! C'est vrai que c'est une crainte que j'avais (et ai encore parfois) de trop m'apesantir sur Ron et Hermione alors que mon but est vraiment un Ron/Drago. Mais bon, les choses s'accélèrent avec ce chapitre donc..._

_- Kaorilili : Contente que cette discussion t'ait plu. Nouvelle discussion dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ce sera encore à ton goût !_

_- lapin d'Alice : merci pour ce résumé des caractères des personnages. Et pour répondre à ta question, il y aura de la romance, c'est certain. Quand à savoir si je développerais de manière plus charnelle la relation, je n'en sais encore rien. Pas sûre que ça servirait l'histoire..._

_- jessica : toi qui parlait de rapprochement dans ta review..._

_- Midwintertears : effectivement, commentaire très constructif... mais représentant parfaitement la situation. Succinct, clair... Parfait !_

_- Yume : j'adore toujours tes commentaires, ils me donnent toujours le sourire !_

_Voilà pour les réponses. Merci en tout cas de continuer à suivre cette histoire, et promis j'essaye de faire rapide pour la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ron avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là, retournant sans cesse dans son esprit les mots qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Ces mots auxquels il ne croyait pas lui-même et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer. Parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'en quelques semaines à peine leur relation avait totalement changé, passant d'un mépris et d'une haine farouche à une affection non feinte. De là à dire qu'ils étaient amis, c'était peut-être exagéré… Quoique. Il devait bien s'avouer que depuis la rentrée scolaire, les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé dans cette école avaient été en présence du serpentard. Ce n'était pas bien dur non plus. Harry et Ginny n'étaient que rarement avec lui, profitant de la vie et de la paix retrouvée, et Hermione avait bien trop à faire avec ses responsabilités scolaires pour trouver du temps à lui accorder. Alors oui, peut-être que Malfoy et lui étaient devenus amis mais le reconnaitre en public était bien au dessus de ses forces actuellement. Il lui fallait déjà gérer un deuil qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire réellement, une histoire d'amour qui n'en avait rien d'une malheureusement, et des difficultés scolaires qui risquaient bientôt de devenir des échecs s'il n'y mettait pas bon ordre. Alors gérer en plus les états d'âme de son ancien meilleur ennemi, franchement, il n'en avait pas envie.

- Et merde, songea t-il en réalisant que ce que Drago pensait de lui était finalement ce qui le préoccupait le plus, plus que tout le reste d'ailleurs.

La fatigue eut malgré tout raison de lui. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, affichant à juste titre la mine défaite de quelqu'un qui n'a pas passé une très bonne nuit, il se conditionna pour présenter au plus vite ses excuses à Drago et tenter de réparer son erreur. Mais dès qu'il le vit dans le hall, s'apprêtant à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, toutes ses bonnes intentions disparurent et il fit demi-tour, sans sentir le regard dégouté du serpentard posé sur lui.

Il en fut de même durant trois jours. Dès que Drago apparaissait dans un couloir ou dans la Grande Salle, Ron trouvait une excuse parfaitement idiote pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Si le reste de l'école n'y prenait pas vraiment garde, Hermione, Ginny et Harry voyaient bien que le comportement du jeune homme n'était en rien normal. Le matin du troisième jour, las de ces mensonges, Harry se décida finalement à aller le trouver, tandis que son ami se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers son endroit favori. Ils venaient d'arriver sur le palier du 7ème étage quand Harry lui fit stopper sa progression.

- Ron…

- Laisse tomber Harry… Juste… S'il te plait.

- Non Ron. Pas quand tu as l'air d'aller aussi mal.

- …

- Et n'essaye même pas de me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien.

Ron esquissa un pauvre sourire qui inquiéta plus encore son ami qu'il ne le rassura. Il n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas bien et Harry s'en voulu de s'en rendre compte aussi tard. Bien sûr, il avait vu son ami se laisser couler dans une profonde mélancolie depuis la rentrée mais Ginny et lui avaient mis ça sur le compte de sa relation un peu difficile avec Hermione. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. La vie était si belle depuis qu'il pouvait enfin la savourer pleinement, sans craindre en permanence pour sa vie, celles de ses amis, ou même celles de la population brittanique dans son ensemble.

- Ron, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Harry ? Dit-il enfin, sa voix montant progressivement vers le cri au fur et à mesure qu'il énonçait ce qui le perturbait. Que je culpabilise d'avoir laissé George seul alors qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort de Fred ? Que moi-même j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'il ne soit plus là ? Que vous me manquez Ginny et toi, quand vous partez Merlin sait où pour faire ce que je sais parfaitement que vous faites ? Que je vous jalouse de vous aimer autant et que toute l'école puisse le voir ? Que j'aimerai bien que ma petite amie s'intéresse plus à moi qu'à ces foutus livres couverts de poussière qu'elle adule ? Que ma relation avec Hermione court à la catastrophe et que je ne fais rien pour rectifier le tir ?

- Alors tu t'en es rendu compte aussi ?

- De quoi ? Cracha t-il hargneusement.

- Hermione et toi…

- Oui, déclara t-il enfin, le ton de sa voix s'étant radoucie au point de n'être plus qu'un murmure à l'entente du prénom de la jeune femme. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir… Et je crois bien qu'Hermione l'est désormais.

- Elle ne peut juste pas envisager que tu ne puisses plus l'aimer. Vous deux, c'est tellement…

- Normal ?

- Oui.

Ils s'accoudèrent à la barrière, laissant leurs regards dériver au gré des changements de direction des escaliers. Le silence se fit et seuls les murmures de tableaux vinrent parfois le briser.

- Ron ?

- Mmhh…

- Et Malfoy dans tout ça ?

- Drago ? L'utilisation du prénom du serpentard fit tiquer Harry et Ron s'en aperçu immédiatement. Il n'est pas aussi con ou prétentieux qu'il n'en a l'air !

Et sur ces mots, Ron planta son meilleur ami en haut des escaliers, s'esquivant par le couloir qui se trouvait derrière eux.

...

- Pourquoi tu m'évites Weasley ?

La voix avait claqué dans le couloir du 7ème étage, une voix froide, mauvaise. Une voix que Ron connaissait désormais très bien et qui le fit frissonner sitôt qu'elle eut retentie. Après sa discussion avec Harry, il avait décidé de passer sa journée dans ce couloir et tant pis s'il loupait des cours. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et s'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il espérait que sa « disparition » inquièterait Drago. Peut être viendrait-il le chercher comme lors du premier cours de soutien en Potions ? Et peut être également trouverait-il le courage, lui qui était si fier d'être à gryffondor, de lui présenter des excuses ?

Alors, quand il avait vu le blond se diriger d'un pas rageur vers lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait réalisé que trop tard que ce sourire pourrait amplifier l'énervement du serpentard au lieu de l'amadouer.

- Trois jours que tu m'évites, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de me démolir en public ? Donner crédit à tous ces imbéciles qui n'attendaient que ça ? Que l'un d'entre vous cesse enfin cette foutue mascarade, cette illusion de franche camaraderie ? Mais t'as raison après tout, nous ne sommes pas amis. On l'a jamais été !

- Drago, s'il te plait, écoute…

- Non, Malfoy pour toi ! Il n'y a que mes amis qui m'appellent Drago, et tu n'en fais pas parti Weasley !

- Vraiment ? Lui rétorqua t-il. Alors pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état si nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre ? Toi qui sais si bien rester impassible. Pourquoi ne te contrôles-tu pas plus ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je pense de toi ?

- Tu fais chier Weasley !

- Je sais, répliqua t-il très fier de lui, ce qui eu le don de calmer un tant soit peu la colère de Drago. Je suis vraiment désolé. Hermione m'a pris par surprise l'autre jour et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je ne voulais pas que l'on sache qu'on s'entend bien tous les deux. Ma vie est un vrai bordel en ce moment. Et j'ai réalisé que…

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui as des problèmes Ron ! Tout le monde ici cherche à oublier quelque chose ! La guerre, les morts, la violence, la lâcheté… La torture.

- Drago… Ron s'inquiétait d'entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche de son ami. Ce pourrait-il que … ?

- T'es tu seulement demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas eu l'air plus perturbé que ça après m'être fait attaquer dans le train ? Et pourquoi Blaise avait l'air si paniqué au contraire ? Te doutes-tu seulement de ce que c'est que de vivre sous le même toit que Voldemort ? Un mec capable de lire dans ton esprit tes plus grandes trouilles, de connaitre les secrets les plus infimes de ton âme ? Et de voir qu'il prend un malin plaisir à tout te recracher en pleine face, qu'il se délecte à te mettre plus bas que terre ? A te faire payer ce que tu es ? Devant ta famille ? Devant tes propres parents ?

- Calme-…

- Non !

Drago était proche de l'hystérie et Ron ne savait plus que faire pour le calmer. Il commençait à entrevoir ce qu'avait pu être la vie au Manoir Malfoy l'année précédente et que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer. Drago ne cessait de tourner comme un lion en cage, passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux, se tordant les doigts sous le coup de la nervosité.

- Tu voulais savoir Ron ? Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- Non, Drago, je…

- Je suis gay, Ron ! Une tarlouse, une pédale ! Tu comprends ça ? Je ne suis qu'une sale pédale qui fait honte à son nom, à sa famille… Qui ne donnera aucun héritier à l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur que l'Angleterre possède encore !

- C'est pas grav…

- Si, ça l'est… Je n'aurai pas subi autant de corrections sinon ! Ca l'est forcément !

- …

- Tu réalises que dans ma famille, c'est encore pire que d'épouser une sang-de-Bourbe !

- Pas ce mot-là Malfoy ! Gronda Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de ce mot à la con !

Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Ses yeux brillaient tellement que Ron s'attendaient à voir des larmes couler sur son visage à tout instant. Drago avait repris ses allers et retours incessants dans le couloir, et finalement s'arrêta devant l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir la porte de la Salle sur Demande si celle-ci avait encore fonctionné.

- Ouvre-toi, bon sang ! Hurla t-il en cognant la pierre de ses poings. Ouvre-toi !

Il fallait qu'il le stoppe dans sa folie. De légères traces rouges apparaissaient ça et là sur le mur et il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour cesser toute réflexion. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un but : l'arrêter à tout prix.

L'attrapant par le bras, il le força à se retourner et le bloqua contre le mur, dos à la pierre. Il lui semblait si désespéré en cet instant et il ne pouvait supporter cette vision. D'un geste brusque, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago qui se figea. Le contact ne dura que deux secondes, trois tout au plus, avant que Ron ne se recule de plusieurs pas, l'air paniqué, et réalisant son geste, qu'il ne disparaisse en courant.

* * *

_Et oui, je sais, encore une fois, vous allez me maudire de conclure ici ce chapitre, mais comme dit précédemment, je n'allais pas non plus couper ailleurs. Les auteurs sont sadiques, c'est bien connu !_

_A bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut !_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, de toute évidence, le chapitre précédent a été fortement apprécié. J'ai encore eu des soucis avec ma messagerie; je n'ai donc pas pu répondre, donc au boulot :_

_- jessica : merci pour tes encouragements, effectivement, rien n'est facile entre ces deux-là, mais comme tu le dis, il n'y aurait pas de fic sans ça !_

_- Mia-vie-ou-meurt : je savais bien que c'était une bonne idée de couper le chapitre à cet endroit-là !_

_- Kaorilili : j'espère que je ne vais pas trop de décevoir, mais pour le moment, la réaction de Drago n'est pas des plus explosives... mais ça va venir !_

_- Futilement moi : ahhh, Ron et son impulsivité, c'est une chose que j'aime chez ce personnage, car c'est totalement à l'opposé de mes réactions personnelles. Comme je suis plutôt quelqu'un qui réfléchi beaucoup avant de faire quelque chose, c'est très libérateur d'écrire les réactions de Ron car ce n'est jamais de cette manière que moi, je réagirais ! C'est peut être en partie pour ça que j'aime autant ce personnage ^^_

_- Yume : je t'ai déjà répondu par mail donc j'en profite juste pour te remercier encore pour ton superbe petit cadeau (un dessin de Ron/Drago très bien fait !)_

_- xklm : et oui, ça y est, je suis arrivée au stade où l'histoire va être plus centrée sur Ron/Drago que sur Ron/Hermione. Il m'en aura fallut du temps pour y arriver, et tout n'est pas encore fini, mais le plus gros en fait sur ce dernier couple !_

_- Midwintertears : qu'est-ce que j'aime tes commentaires, courts mais qui résument parfaitement l'essentiel de la situation ! Je ris toujours en les lisant ! Alors oui, j'imagine aussi que la nuit risque d'être difficile pour ces deux-là !_

_- Ispahan29 : c'est vrai que ce Drago est peut être un peu surprenant, je pense que je me suis beaucoup laissée influencer par le jeu de Tom Felton, qui laisse percevoir beaucoup de failles dans le personnage dans les deux derniers films sortis. Je trouve qu'il dégage une humanité qui n'est pas aussi caractérisée dans les livres. C'est ma manière de le ressentir, à tord peut être... Quant à Ron, je n'avais pas l'impression de l'avoir fait aussi peu courageux, je pense surtout qu'il est un peu perdu avec tout ce qu'il lui arrive, pour accepter que les choses ne changent encore plus que ce qu'elles ne le sont déjà._

_- Manoirmalfoys : Je n'ai malheureusement pas les moyens de ressusciter Voldemort (et je ne préfère pas !), et les Malfoy ne sont pas morts, ils sont vivants à la fin du livre 7, ils le sont donc dans ma fic. Mais sinon, je ne suis pas contr eune petite séance de torture à leur encontre !_

_- lapin d'Alice : je savais bien que je ferais des heureuses avec ce bisou !_

_- Oggy-chan : que dire de ta review ? Tout d'abord, wouahhhh ! Ca c'est une sacrée review qui met du baume au coeur ! Franchement, j'en avais le palpitant tout affolé ! Sinon, je suis contente que tu trouves que les personnages collent aux originaux, c'est mon but, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les personnages trop excentrés de ceux créés par JKR. Surtout en ce qui concerne Drago, il est tellement facile et humain de vouloir le faire devenir tout gentil tout mignon que c'est des fois dur de le maîtriser. Quand aux fautes et aux erreurs de style, j'étais du genre à corriger les cours des copines qui me les prêtaient (autant dire que j'avais du mal à me les faire prêter à la fin !), donc je mets une attention toute particulire à éviter d'en faire. En tout cas, merci pour toutes les choses sympas que tu as dîtes dans ta review, ça me motive vraiment à m'accrocher ! Enfin, si tu apprécies la façon dont je dépeins Drago, je vais en prfiter pour me faire un peu de pub et te proposer de jeter un oeil sur "corps contre corps", une autre de mes fics où je le mets en scène, mais cette fois avec Hermione. Si ça te tente de la lire, je serais ravie de savoir ce que tu en as pensé !_

_Voilà, ça c'est fait. Nouveau chapitre donc, plus centré sur Drago que sur Ron ou leur relation. Beaucoup moins d'action aussi, plus de réflexion, d'un autre côté, face à un tel évênement, c'est surement normal qu'ils ressassent tout ça !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Portant une main à sa lèvre inférieure, le regard perdu dans le vide, mille images ne cessaient de lui venir à l'esprit sans qu'il ne puisse en endiguer le flot. Ron, son père, Voldemort, Ron de nouveau. Puis Voldemort encore, sa voix de serpent résonnant dans son cerveau. Sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir, des frissons se répandirent sur tout son corps et deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Puis il se mit en marche, à peine conscient du chemin sur lequel ses pas le menaient. Il était totalement retourné, incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente.

- Drago, ça va ? Demanda Blaise dès qu'il le vit passer le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards cinq minutes après « l'incident ».

Il se leva d'un bond du fauteuil qu'il occupait jusqu'alors et y conduisit son ami. Ce dernier, l'air hagard, ne semblait même pas réaliser à quel point il inquiétait son condisciple. Jamais encore Blaise ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il semblait à la fois furieux, chamboulé et totalement dévasté. Très loin de l'habituel masque aristocratique des Malfoy.

- Drago… Drago… Malfoy, reprends-toi !

Dans un sursaut, Drago reprit ses esprits et fixa les yeux marrons de son vis-à-vis, l'air surpris de le trouver en face de lui, un air inquiet et interrogateur collé à son visage ébène. Il jeta ensuite un regard sur ce qui l'entourait, constata où il se trouvait et adressa un regard noir aux autres élèves de sa maison qui tentaient peu discrètement de suivre ce qui se passait.

- Rien Zabini, fous-moi la paix ! Déclara t-il froidement en se levant prestement pour s'enfuir en direction des dortoirs.

Il s'effondra sur son lit à peine arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise et Théo et fut vaguement reconnaissant à ses géniteurs de l'avoir éduqué comme un vert-et-argent. Au moins, ses condisciples respectaient généralement ce qu'il leur demandait. Sûr que ces crétins de Gryffondors l'auraient suivi jusque dans le dortoir pour le harceler de questions !

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait besoin de souffler, de ne penser à rien. Et surtout d'oublier. Oublier qu'un homme l'avait embrassé. Oublier qu'il s'agissait de Ron. Oublier les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes. Oublier que malgré tout, malgré la surprise et la répulsion que ce geste lui avait inspiré de prime abord, oui, oublier que malgré tout, il avait apprécié. Apprécié la douceur des lèvres contrastant avec la soudaineté de l'acte. Apprécié le sentiment de plénitude que ce geste avait insidieusement introduit en lui. Sa rage et son désespoir s'étaient envolé en un instant. Il avait suffit que Ron l'embrasse pour qu'il se sente apaisé.

D'un seul coup, la culpabilité le rattrapa. Il avait aimé. Son corps avait répondu au baiser, son corps s'était enflammé comme rarement il ne s'était enflammé par le passé. Personne ne devrait savoir. Jamais. Il morflait déjà suffisamment comme ça pour accepter de supporter les quolibets et les sarcasmes de l'école entière. Si son père et Voldemort avaient parfaitement réussi une chose l'année précédente, c'était bien de lui inculquer à grands renforts d'Impardonnables les valeurs à respecter chez les Sang-Purs. L'homophobie était l'un des éléments sur lequel ils avaient le plus insisté. Rien que de penser même chastement à un homme qui lui plaisait procurait à Drago des frissons d'effroi et lui remémorait le souvenir de ce qu'il avait subi l'année précédente. Personne, pas même ses amis, ne connaissaient les raisons de cette torture. Son père s'était bien gardé de s'en vanter. Et lui aussi. Ses amis étaient des Sang-purs, eux non plus ne comprendraient pas et le rejetteraient, il en était certain.

- Drago ?

- …

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

- Fous-moi la paix, Pansy.

- Hummm… Non, répliqua t-elle sarcastique.

- …

- Blaise m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal quand tu es revenu dans la salle commune.

- Et ?

- Et je venais voir ce qui avait bien pu déstabiliser à ce point notre prince.

- Il y a quelques temps déjà que j'ai perdu ce titre tu ne crois pas, déclara t-il enfin en ouvrant les yeux et en se redressant sur ses coudes pour contempler son amie. Je ne veux pas en parler, Pans'.

- Et moi je pense qu'il faudrait que tu le fasses. Blaise a sous-entendu que tu avais retrouvé le regard hanté qui te caractérisait si bien l'an dernier. Tu sais, après tes petites « séances de travail » avec ton père et son…Maître.

- …

- Drago… Maintenant que tout est fini, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais enfin nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, déclara t-il un peu trop rapidement pour que ce soit parfaitement honnête.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Si c'est ce que tu veux croire, tant mieux pour toi, mais il est hors de question que nous, on y croit. On sait pertinemment ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, Drago.

- …

- On aimerait juste savoir pourquoi... On s'inquiète pour toi.

- Et moi je dis que vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Je vais bien.

- Si tu allais si bien que ça, tu aurais vu que tu as toujours les avantages liés à ton ancien statut de « Prince des Serpentards », rétorqua t-elle, pensant alléger l'atmosphère

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda t-il soudainement intéressé, un léger éclat dans le regard.

- Qu'au moins trois filles de notre maison, et une dizaine toutes maisons confondues, ne diraient pas non pour un petit rendez-vous avec toi. Les mauvais garçons ont toujours eu une meilleure cote que les autres ! Sauf Potter… Mais les héros ont aussi leurs avantages !

Il s'allongea de nouveau, perdu dans ses pensées, le visage de nouveau fermé. L'idée que des filles s'intéressent à lui le laissait de marbre. Mais l'image de Ron qui s'était immédiatement imposée à son esprit avait ravivé le sentiment d'effroi et de plénitude mélangé qu'il cherchait à oublier. Pansy l'étudia un moment du regard, puis finalement, devant sa morosité silencieuse, se détourna et sortit du dortoir. Tant qu'il se murerait dans son silence, ses amis seraient tenus en respect par leur éducation. Et il se garderait bien de leur dire qu'il n'était pas insensible aux charmes d'un certain rouquin. Surtout qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ou entendre parler de lui. Tout plutôt que continuer à penser à lui !

...

Ron s'était arrêté de courir – de fuir plutôt – lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il se tenait au milieu du terrain de Quiddich. Epuisé, essoufflé, il s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe qui recouvrait le sol et s'allongea, plantant son regard azuréen dans le ciel qui peu à peu s'obscurcissait. Il voulait réfléchir, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. C'était une chose d'agir avant de penser une seule seconde à ses actes – d'être un gryffondor en somme – mais il en allait autrement quand il fallait comprendre pourquoi on avait agi ainsi. Il avait embrassé Drago. Il avait embrassé un homme. Et il l'avait fait, certes spontanément, mais surtout sans en ressentir le moindre dégout. Cela lui avait paru tellement logique. Presque… Normal. Il savait pourtant que ça n'était pas toujours considéré ainsi dans la société telle qu'il la connaissait. Pas plus chez les sorciers que chez les moldus d'ailleurs, Hermione et Harry avaient été catégorique quand ils avaient abordé le sujet l'été précédent. Mais à présent qu'il pouvait analyser tout à loisir les raisons de son comportement, il trouvait quatre ou cinq autres solutions qui auraient pu calmer son ami aussi efficacement. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette option plutôt qu'une autre dans ce cas-là ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ? Juste parce qu'il venait de lui avouer son homosexualité et que cette idée flottait dans son esprit à ce moment précis ?

Il avait beau essayer de se persuader qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres raisons, il sentait bien qu'au fond de lui la raison était tout autre. Drago lui avait semblé tellement fragile en cet instant, il semblait avoir besoin de lui plus que personne d'autre depuis la fin de la guerre, qu'il avait eu envie de lui prouver qu'il pouvait être là pour lui. Qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur lui. Ce geste lui était venu spontanément et il ne le regrettait en rien. Bien sûr, avoir embrassé un homme n'était pas anodin pour lui. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à remettre en question son orientation sexuelle. Il y avait eu Lavande et Hermione. Et il avait craqué sur Fleur à l'instant même où il l'avait aperçue lors du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Il ne s'était jamais retourné sur un garçon, n'avait jamais eu de pensée déplacée lors des douches communes de fin d'entrainement. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer que Drago comptait pour lui désormais, d'une manière particulière et en y réfléchissant bien, d'une manière bien différente d'Harry, Neville, Seamus ou Dean. Quant à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment, il en était clairement incapable à ce stade des choses.

Il n'aurait pas dû fuir. D'autant plus que Drago n'avait pas l'air d'accepter facilement les sentiments qu'il développait pour les personnes de son sexe. D'un bond, il fut sur ses pieds et reprit sa course folle en sens inverse. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il constata que Drago n'y était plus et soupira de déception. Il faisait vraiment un bel abruti quand il s'y mettait. Il se permettait de l'embrasser, à un moment bien inopportun, et s'enfuyait quelques secondes après. Il reprit en trainant des pieds le chemin vers la tour des gryffondors, se doutant – à juste titre -que Drago était retourné dans les cachots et qu'il lui serait impossible de le voir immédiatement. Après quelques minutes, il pénétra dans la salle commune et stoppa sa progression en entendant la voix d'Hermione, en grande discussion avec Ginny. Comment avait-il pu oublier Hermione – sa petite amie – durant tout ce temps ? Il venait d'embrasser une autre personne et pas une fois lors de ses récriminations, il n'avait pensé à elle. Seul Drago et ce qu'il pouvait penser de leur baiser lui avait semblé important, le reste ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il fit demi-tour, ne pouvant affronter son regard pour le moment. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'agir avant de réfléchir, ou il n'allait pas terminer l'année en vie à ce train-là !

* * *

_Bon, je l'avoue à la fin, je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura convenu malgré tout et à très vite !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut !_

_Bon sang, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais rien publié sur cette fic depuis début juin. J'espère qu'il y aura encore une ou deux personnes pour la suivre... A ma décharge, je n'avais plus d'inspi ration et ma vie personnelle est un peu difficile à gérer actuellement... Mouais, je sais, c'est pas une excuse ! Bon, trève de bavardage, maintenant que j'ai un chapitre à vous offrir, je ne vais pas passer deux heures à disserter non plus. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas répondre à toutes les reviews, ça fait trop longtemps, et comme à l'époque, j'avais des problèmes avec la messagerie... Mais je compte bien reprendre mon habitude de répondre à chacune à partir de là. Pour tous, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu et d'avoir réussit à retranscrire des émotions plausibles. C'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi, que celà soit réaliste !_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus ! Je vous laisse avec Ron et Harry pour changer.__ Un chapitre centré sur l'amitié principalement, sûrement un peu court au goût de certain mais qui m'a, je l'espère, remis le pied à l'étrier._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ron se réveilla le lendemain matin plus en retard que jamais, et le dos complètement endolori. Il avait tourné longtemps la veille au soir dans les couloirs de l'école, il avait arpenté plusieurs fois les cachots, espérant y voir Drago mais pas une fois il ne l'avait croisé, à son grand regret. Il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer son geste. Tout du moins lui expliquer qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, même si ça lui avait paru une bonne idée sur le moment. Lui dire aussi que ce n'était pas une manière de se moquer de lui ou de sa confidence. En désespoir de cause, il était retourné sur les lieux de son méfait et s'était allongé sur leur rebord de fenêtre. La fatigue avait dû avoir raison de lui et il s'y était endormi.

Il s'étira à plusieurs reprises, tentant de dénouer ses muscles douloureux, et prit en courant le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Sa montre indiquait 7h50. Il aurait tout juste le temps de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, de se changer et de fourrer ses livres de cours dans son sac. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il mourrait de faim avant la fin du premier cours !

- T'étais où bon sang, j'ai dû dire à Hermione que tu ne te sentais pas très bien ! lui reprocha Harry dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle commune.

Son meilleur ami s'était levé d'un bond du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé quand il avait vu le rouquin passer le portrait qui dissimulait l'entrée.

- Merci de m'avoir couvert.

- Attends Ron…

- Plus tard, il faut que j'aille me préparer.

- Tu m'écouteras en te préparant, grogna Harry en le suivant dans les escaliers jusqu'à leur dortoir. Si tu trompes Hermione, je dois…

- Non, je ne trompe pas Hermione, déclara un peu trop rapidement Ron en faisant volte-face.

- Comprends-moi, tu disparais, personne ne sait où tu es et…

- Tu as une carte, non ? La prochaine fois, utilise-là !

Sur ces mots un peu secs, il pénétra dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Harry patienta quelques minutes, le vit ressortir, prendre des vêtements propres, les enfiler et jeter deux livres dans son sac avant qu'il ne repasse la porte sans un regard.

- Ron… Vieux frère, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, déclara t-il finalement en l'arrêtant d'une main sur son épaule au milieu des escaliers.

- Je sais,… Je… Il soupira de dépit.

- On en parlera ce soir. Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim, dit-il en lui tendant une brioche.

Ron le remercia d'un sourire et mordit à belles dents dans le cadeau.

- T'es vraiment un pote Harry !

Ils firent le reste du chemin en peaufinant l'excuse de Ron pour son absence au petit déjeuner lorsqu'il vit, au bout du couloir, du deuxième étage Drago et sa cohorte de serpentards passer parmi la foule des retardataires.

- Vas-y Harry, je te rejoins de suite.

- On est déjà en retard Ron !

Le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas, dans sa course désespérée pour rattraper le blond. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape, il avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée et il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance de faire amende honorable.

- Drago !... Drago !

Il arriva devant les serpentards légèrement essoufflé et croisa le regard sombre de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami.

- Drago, faut que je te parle pour hier…

- Il n'y a rien à dire, Weasley.

- Si, je voulais te dire que je suis dés …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un sort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Propulsé à une vingtaine de mètres en arrière, Ron se retrouva allongé sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Le sort avait été d'une violence inouïe. Il se redressa partiellement et regarda le serpentard avec effarement. Celui-ci tenait sa baguette devant lui, visiblement surpris de la violence qu'il avait déployé. Autours d'eux commençait à s'élever les murmures traditionnels qui accompagnaient généralement les bagarres à Poudlard. D'ici midi, toute l'école serait au courant que Drago Malfoy avait attaqué sans raison valable Ronald Weasley.

- Fous-moi la paix Weasley, ça vaut beaucoup mieux pour nous deux, conclut-il durement avant de s'éloigner, suivi par les autres serpentards et faisant se disperses les curieux.

- Ca va Ron ?... Ron ?

- Oui Harry, c'est bon. J'ai juste été surpris.

Harry lui tendit la main, l'aida à se mettre debout et ils reprirent le chemin de leur salle de cours.

- Désolé professeur, s'excusèrent-ils dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la classe de sortilèges.

- Pouvez-vous me dire la raison de votre retard, Messieurs ? Leur demanda le professeur Flitwick tandis qu'ils attendaient son aval debout au fond de la salle.

- Aucune raison, professeur, déclara Ron sous le regard étonné de son ami.

- Bien, dans ce cas… Retenue demain soir à 20h pour tous les deux.

Ils s'installèrent en silence, Harry lançant un regard très peu chaleureux à son meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait plus à le comprendre. Il fallait que cette situation cesse au plus vite, tant avec Hermione qu'avec Malfoy !

...

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans les dortoirs, bien plus tard, en fin de soirée, avec leurs trois autres camarades, Harry comptait bien prendre Ron entre quatre yeux et le faire s'expliquer sur son étrange comportement. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé normalement, entre cours, repas et révisions forcées avec Hermione et Ginny. Ron s'était comporté comme d'habitude. Si Harry n'avait pas assisté à l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec Malfoy de bon matin, jamais il n'aurait pu l'envisager. Ron avait seulement l'air plus songeur que d'habitude, se perdant souvent dans ses pensées moroses.

- Je peux te parler un instant, Ron ? Demanda Harry tandis que Seamus, Neville et Dean se changeaient pour la nuit et que Ron s'apprêtait à faire de même.

Ils s'éclipsèrent dans la salle de bain, qu'Harry condamna avec un « collaporta » et un sort de silence.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il faudrait qu'on parle tous les deux, tu t'en souviens ?

Ron acquiesça de la tête et s'installa à même le sol, pressentant que la discussion serait longue. Harry le rejoignit, s'asseyant à ses côtés, et un moment de silence plana entre les deux amis. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quel bout commencer la discussion. Quel sujet pourrait amener son ami à se confier. Hermione ou Malfoy ? Ses absences répétées ou sa dispute avec le serpentard ? Son comportement étrange ? Finalement, ce fut Ron qui se lança, à son grand soulagement.

- Je sais que je suis bizarre en ce moment. Ce n'est pas fait exprès…

- Je m'en doute, Ron… Mais tu ne nous parles plus… Tu ne me parles plus. Et tu nous condamnes à une retenue demain alors qu'on avait toutes les raisons du monde d'y échapper !

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire, c'est tout. Ma vie est loin d'être sensationnelle, c'est un fait que la guerre n'a absolument pas changé. Je reste ce lourdaud de Ronald Weasley, celui qui n'a aucune sensibilité !

Le silence se fit de nouveau présent, mais Harry n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Hermione ?

- Quoi ?... Bien sûr.

- Je veux dire… Suffisamment pour faire ta vie avec elle ?

Le silence qui lui répondit fut bien plus parlant que tous les discours que le rouquin aurait pu faire.

- Okay… Tu comptes lui en parler bientôt ?

- Si elle arrive à trouver un moment dans son emploi du temps de dingue pour que je puisse aligner plus de trois mots… Oui, il faudra que je le fasse.

- Tu vas lui faire beaucoup de mal.

- Je sais… Mais c'est tellement dur d'être avec elle. Je ne veux plus la partager avec des livres ou des cours de soutien. Je voudrais juste… J'en sais rien.

- Dis-le lui.

- A quoi ça servirait ?... Franchement Harry ?

- A rien, déclara finalement le brun à contrecœur.

Et il en savait quelque chose. Ils en avaient longuement discuté, Ginny et lui, quelques jours plus tôt et ils avaient bien essayé d'en parler à leur amie, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Selon elle, il était nécessaire pour eux de se préparer au mieux à leur vie post-Poudlard. La jeune femme ne voulait rien devoir à personne, et surtout pas décrocher un poste à responsabilité sur ses seuls faits de guerre. Elle voulait être reconnue pour ce qu'elle valait, pas pour avoir eu Harry Potter comme meilleur ami, ou parce qu'elle avait participé activement, et ce malgré son jeune âge, à une guerre que d'autres avaient fui lâchement. Ron aurait pu comprendre cette manière de penser. Avant. Avant leur éloignement. Avant qu'ils ne se détournent irrémédiablement l'un de l'autre.

- Et avec Malfoy ?

Ron tiqua à l'entente de ce nom. Toute la journée, il n'avait cessé de se maudire pour son geste de la veille, sans le regretter réellement. Il était impulsif, il avait agi comme il le sentait sur le moment. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il comprenait qu'il n'aurait pas du. Ce baiser, certes spontané, n'avait rassuré que lui. Drago n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors qu'on le lui avait violemment reproché durant toute une année ? Il avait brisé l'amitié qu'il essayait maladroitement de construire avec le serpentard et cela le minait totalement.

- J'ai tout gâché.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû et il m'en veut.

- Au point de te jeter un sort ?... Ron hocha la tête avant de se la prendre entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il lui avait posé la question avec une certaine crainte. Il avait bien une idée qui lui taraudait l'esprit, mais celle-ci lui paraissait tellement… impossible. Inimaginable.

- Ne me demande pas ça, Harry… Moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, alors…

- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien…

- Il n'y a rien à en dire. J'ai merdé. Comme d'habitude. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'agissais de manière parfaitement irréfléchie, déclara enfin Ron avec un pauvre sourire contrit.

- Tu es revenu Ron, voyant parfaitement où son ami voulait en venir. Et avant aussi. Tu as toujours réussi à te rattraper, à te faire pardonner. Tu y arriveras cette fois-ci aussi, j'en suis certain.

- …

- Tu dois te reprendre, Ron. Te ressaisir. Sois honnête avec Hermione, même si ça doit la faire souffrir. Quant à Malfoy… Fais au mieux, sois toi-même… Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu feras ce qu'il faut.

Harry serra de sa paume l'épaule de son ami en guise de soutien et se releva. D'un geste, il retira les sorts de silence et de blocage qu'il avait apposé un peu plus tôt et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Harry… Merci.

* * *

_Voilà... J'avoue que vu l'heure, je me suis un peu relue en biais, donc il peut y avoir quelques fautes... N'hésitez pas à me dire si la fic vaut toujours le coup !_

_A bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut,_

_Il est effrayant de voir comment l'inspiration peut être bizarre parfois. Je n'arrivais plus à pondre une ligne, rien depuis des semaines, et là, peut-être du fait de la pluie qui s'abat de manière torrentielle chez moi, tout est venue. L'idée, le déroulement et ce chapitre s'est terminé de lui-même en trois heures à peine... Bref. _

_Un nouveau chapitre donc, d'un point de vue un peu particulier, puisque tout se déroule autours d'Hermione. C'est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement, peut-être parce que je me retrouve beaucoup en elle. J'avais donc envie de vous présenter sa vision des faits, de vous montrer les raisons de son comportement... C'est sûrement aussi parce que nous ne la reverrons plus beaucoup après ce chapitre. L'histoire pourra se recentrer sur nos deux protagonistes, chose que vous attendez particulièrement je suppose. _

_Mais pour celà, il faudra en passer par ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il pleuvait averse en ce samedi de novembre. Le parc de Poudlard s'inondait progressivement sous les trombes d'eau s'échappant des cieux. Il n'y avait aucun élève dans les couloirs, la pluie battante et le vent s'engouffrant par rafale dans le château les tenaient en respect dans les salles communes et lieux de vie. L'humidité était palpable et seuls les feux de cheminée allumés un peu partout dans les différentes salles conféraient chaleur et confort aux pensionnaires de l'école.

La bibliothèque, déjà sombre en temps normal, ne devait son éclairage partiel qu'à la magie prodiguée par Mrs Pince et aux innombrables bougeoirs qui agrémentaient tables et rayonnages. Au fond de la pièce, dans l'endroit le plus calme, car compris entre les rayonnages de divination et d'histoire de la magie, une jeune femme travaillait. Ou tout du moins, s'était installée là dans ce but.

Fixant d'un œil absent la pile de livres qu'elle s'était composée en arrivant deux heures plus tôt, Hermione Granger n'arrivait pas à réviser. Ce n'était pourtant pas le travail qui manquait, les Aspic se rapprochant inexorablement, mais le cœur n'y était pas. La concentration non plus. Trop de choses la perturbaient. Trop de choses encombraient son esprit, sa vie. Vie qu'elle n'arrivait plus à maintenir sur le chemin qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle avait pourtant tout prévu, tout organisé durant l'été. Elle avait imaginé le retour à Poudlard, certes difficile, mais tellement nécessaire à la réalisation de ses ambitions. Harry, Ron et Ginny à ses côtés. Les soirées de révisions, les fous rires, les discussions. Les moments complices avec son petit ami. Elle, la si sérieuse Hermione Granger, avait enfin tout ce qu'elle voulait à porter de main.

Et pourtant, rien ne se déroulait comme elle le voulait, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Le retour à Poudlard s'était passé, ni bien, ni mal. Plus rien ne marquait désormais le passage de la guerre, le château avait été reconstruit à l'identique. Seule la salle sur demande semblait ne pas avoir pu être rénovée. C'est tout du moins ce qu'elle en avait compris au détours d'une discussion entre Ron et Harry. Ses amis étaient certes à ses côtés, mais ils ne passaient plus tout leur temps ensemble. Harry et Ginny savouraient leur amour de leur côté. Bien entendu, elle ne le leur reprochait pas, ils l'avaient tellement mis de côté l'année précédente, pour la sécurité de Ginny ! Mais c'était comme si tout ce qui les liait auparavant n'avait été que le fruit de la peur et du besoin de faire front face à l'ennemi. De leur envie de se battre pour leurs idéaux, de soutenir Harry dans son combat contre Voldemort. Se seraient-ils éloignés les uns des autres si la guerre n'avait pas fait rage ? Se seraient-ils seulement soudés comme ils l'avaient été s'ils n'avaient pas dû affronter Quirrell, le basilic, les détraqueurs et les mangemorts ?

Les soirées de révision étaient, quant à elles, habituellement tintées de la mauvaise foi des garçons, de leur peu de motivation, bien que Ron l'ait surprise en faisant de gros efforts pour s'investir. Mais les fous rires et les discussions se faisaient rares. Tellement que la plupart de leurs soirées se passaient désormais dans un silence religieux, seulement ponctué de quelques questions lorsque l'un des trois autres ne comprenait pas un point de cours. Quand ils arrivaient à se retrouver tous ensemble… Entre les cours de soutien et les entraînements de Quiddich, ils avaient beaucoup de difficulté à libérer une seule soirée pour la passer ensemble, et la plupart du temps, elle les embêtait tellement au sujet de leurs devoirs en retard qu'ils finissaient par travailler chacun de leur côté.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle passait finalement de plus en plus de temps seule. Ses journées s'organisaient selon un planning serré qu'elle s'imposait. Se lever, se préparer et déjeuner, aller en cours, manger, de nouveau les cours et manger, cours de soutien, révision et repos. Et les journées se suivaient, indubitablement. Inexorablement. Sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour rectifier le tir. Hermione avait besoin de ce carcan pour avancer. Ne pas sombrer.

Parce qu'elle sombrait doucement, ses amis la voyait s'embourber sans chercher à en sortir. Sans chercher à ramener Ron vers elle. Elle avait bien vu son petit ami l'écarter doucement d'elle. Et si elle voulait être totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle aussi l'avait éloigné de sa vie. Pour affronter Poudlard, affronter la mort et les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient à chaque pas, dans chaque couloir. Hermione se réfugiait purement et simplement dans ses cours et dans la planification de son avenir pour pouvoir faire face. Tenir. Tenir juste une année. Quelques mois. Et tout serait fini.

Et tant pis si pour cela, elle devait abandonner à d'autres les moments complices, les rires, la joie. Finir ses études et vivre enfin. Pleinement. Ou presque. Parce que sans Ron, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait vivre réellement. Et qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle était en train de le perdre. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Combattre les démons du jeune homme, sa douleur, son chagrin. Ses doutes et son peu de confiance en lui. Elle voyait l'amour qu'il lui portait s'effriter. Elle avait cru un temps pouvoir porter cet amour seule. Le temps qu'il se remette, qu'il reprenne pied avec la vie. Puis elle avait abandonné, se réfugiant lâchement dans une sorte d'aveuglement qui ne dupait personne. Ca n'allait plus entre eux, tout le monde le savait et personne n'en parlait.

Un petit groupe d'élèves pénétra dans la pièce. Les murmures s'intensifièrent et firent sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées. Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson. C'était toujours ainsi quand Drago Malfoy pénétrait dans une pièce depuis quelques semaines. Depuis qu'il avait attaqué Ron sans raison. Les tensions avaient repris pendant quelques jours avec acharnement. Puis Ron s'en était mêlé, déclarant qu'il avait mérité cette attaque et que s'il surprenait quiconque à maltraiter les serpentards de septième 2, ils auraient à subir le courroux que son statut de préfet lui conférait. Plus personne donc n'osait s'attaquer à eux, ils étaient « protégés » par Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Intouchables donc. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les commérages et les insultes.

Les pensées d'Hermione vagabondèrent de nouveau. Vers Ron. Et vers Malfoy. Vers leur relation improbable. Amicale. Mais pas que. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas jalouse de Malfoy. Mais s'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, s'il n'avait pas été un homme... Pas sûre que sa tranquillité d'esprit aurait été la même. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et soupira, un sourire triste ornant ses lèvres pincées. Mensonge. Elle était jalouse. Jalouse à en crever. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que son petit ami s'était entiché d'un homme ? De son pire ennemi ? De leur pire ennemi.

Elle n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis qu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque et bien entendu, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Malfoy pour se sentir épié. Leurs regards se croisèrent, défi contre tristesse, interrogation contre résignation. Il ne paru pas surprit lorsqu'elle le salua d'un vague signe de tête auquel il répondit similairement, par habitude. Puis il se détourna, reprenant le fil de la conversation qu'entretenait ses amis. Elle rassembla finalement ses affaires, retourna d'un sort les livres qu'elle avait prit à leur emplacement d'origine et sortit d'une démarche rapide et fière. Hors de question qu'elle ne leur montre plus encore son abattement.

Une fois dehors, Hermione respira à plein poumon l'air saturé d'humidité, se délectant de l'odeur de la pluie mélangée à la terre et à l'herbe mouillée. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la pluie, qui rendait ses cheveux encore plus indomptables qu'à l'accoutumée, mais aujourd'hui, elle la trouvait apaisante. Ses pas la conduisirent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte à la grande porte. Elle se délesta de son sac de cours, le laissant à l'abri sous le proche, et s'aventura sous l'averse. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son uniforme soit trempé. Ses cheveux cascadaient, lisses et détrempés, le long de son visage, et quelques mèches collaient sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien. Elle resta quelques minutes sous la pluie battante, le visage tourné vers le ciel, les yeux fermés.

- Miss Granger ?

- …

- Miss Granger ! Mais allez-vous rentrer, par Merlin ? La gronda la Directrice en la tirant à l'intérieur. Vous voulez attraper la mort !

- Désolée, Professeur.

- Que faisiez-vous donc sous la pluie ? Demanda la vieille femme en la séchant d'un sort.

- Je réfléchissais… Merci de m'avoir rappelée à l'ordre Professeur. Bonne journée.

Sur ces mots, elle récupéra son sac et planta son ancien professeur de métamorphoses au milieu du grand hall. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre la tour de Gryffondors et passa le portrait après avoir donné le mot de passe. Ses amis étaient regroupés autours du feu de cheminée, discutant avec entrain. Elle les regarda à regrets, constatant avec tristesse le fossé qui les séparaient désormais. Ron fut le premier à la voir, peut-être parce que le regard de la jeune femme se posait plus souvent sur lui que sur les deux autres.

- Mione…

- Salut vous autres.

- Déjà sortie de la bibliothèque ? Demanda Ginny en souriant.

- Oui, je voulais faire une pause.

Son regard croisa à cet instant celui de son petit ami. Et elle comprit. Comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Ce qu'il allait lui demander. Il semblait soudainement très nerveux. Mais également très résolu. En fière et courageuse lionne qu'elle était, elle acquiesça et ils sortirent de la salle. Le sourire ironique qu'elle esquissa alors qu'il lui tournait encore le dos menaça de faire s'écouler les larmes qui pointaient au bord de ses yeux. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer, ils parvenaient encore à se comprendre sans prononcer le moindre mot. Cette situation était pathétique. Ils étaient pathétiques. Ils avaient fait traîner la situation des semaines. Quels valeureux gryffondors ils étaient tous les deux !

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, Mione… Hermione. Je…

- Tu veux me quitter Ron. Tu n'as qu'à le dire simplement.

Il la dévisagea. Elle était intelligente, il n'en avait jamais douté. Il opina et lui adressa un pauvre sourire, essayant de faire passer le fait qu'il était désolé. Il avait envie en cet instant de la serrer dans ces bras, de l'étreindre à l'en étouffer. De lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais comme une amie. Plus encore. Mais plus de cet amour qui avait rendu leurs relations si conflictuelles durant tant d'années.

- Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu le fais.

Il la fixa sans comprendre. Savait-elle tout ce qu'il lui reprochait ? Avait-elle réalisé son comportement durant ces derniers mois ? Visiblement. Elle reprit.

- Revenir ici n'est facile pour personne. Ni pour toi. Ni pour moi. Et puis, il a pris tellement de place dans ta vie…

- Hein ?

- Mal… Draco.

- De quoi tu parles, Hermione ?... Nous deux, ce n'est juste plus possible. Tes cours de soutien, tes révisions, tout ce temps que tu passes à la bibliothèque, que tu accordes à tout le monde, sauf à moi.

- Je ne suis pas la seule fautive, Ronald ! Où étais-tu les soirs que je passais à t'attendre après les cours de soutien justement ? Que faisais-tu tout ce temps où tu n'étais pas avec moi, ni dans la salle commune, ni aux entraînements de Quiddich ?

- …

- Bien, je vois qu'on s'est compris.

Et l'amertume laissa place à la tristesse. Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sombres et Hermione ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Quand Ron l'attira à lui, elle se laissa faire, savourant une dernière fois sa chaleur réconfortante et ses grands bras autours d'elle.

- Je t'aime Ron.

- Je sais… Je t'aime aussi et tu le sais.

- Mais plus au point de vouloir rester avec moi pour toujours.

- Non.

Elle s'écarta de lui et passa une main tremblante sur ses joues rougies, enlevant les traces de larmes d'un revers de main.

- J'aimerai juste que tu répondes à une question Ron.

- Tout ce que tu veux, acquiesça t-il, soulagé que la discussion se soit relativement bien déroulée, bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

- Quelle place a réellement Drago dans ta vie désormais ?

* * *

_Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre autours d'Hermione ne vous a pas déplu et vous a un peu réconcilié avec elle ! Les jeux sont faits, Ron est désormais célibataire, avec une question qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si ça vous fait envie, je répondrais avec plaisir._

_A bientôt !_


End file.
